Some stupid and crazy stories
by TheNinjaMudkip
Summary: Just 100 little story's me and my sis came up with when we were bored, but they are very random
1. Chapter 1

_**Some Stupid and crazy stories**_

Summary: warning, if you are looking for a real story DO NOT READ!! These are random stories me and my sister came up with when we were bored . My stories are in bold, and my sister's are regular. If you read, be prepared to face some really and I mean REALLY random stories.

**STORY #1:**

One day Gaara went for a walk and wanted to kick Kankuro's ASS for ditching him at a bar. Gaara got charged for under age drinking, and he Wasn't Even Drinking! "Found him," Gaara wispered to himself catching Kankuro flirting with Hinata who looks like she was just about to get tired of Kankuro and go kunfu on him.

"Just leave loser!" Hinata yeld at Kankuro. "Rosses are red, violets are blue. Sugar can never be sweeter that you," Kankuro answered randomly. 'Well that is just lame, Tiff needs to give him major romance tips instantly,'Gaara thought then turned around finding Naruto. "Hey! Naruto," Gaara yeld,"my brother Kankuro is flirting with you secret admirer,Hinata!" But Naruto answered,"Oh, tell her that I'm sorry, I'm gay with Sasuke. We even got matching hot pink thongs that say 'Honey I'm Yours,' so, there," then Naruto left leaving Gaara there with his mouth wider than his gourd. END!!

**STORY #2:**

Kiba decided to say sorry to Hinata for being too cocky. He also wanted to go out with her because he likes her and wants her to get over Naruto being gay with Sasuke (News from Gaara). "Hey Hinata, I finaly found you, let's train and talk for a while," Kiba said catching his breath. "Okay Kiba-kun," Hinata agread.

"So I herd the news of Naruto and Sasuke being gay with eachother," Kiba said. "Oh, yeah..," Hinata frowned. "Don't be too sad, there are probably plenty of other guys," Kiba said tried to make her get the hint. "Why did you want to train so suddenly Kiba-cun?" Hinata asked. "Oh-Yeah! I wanted to apolegise for being so cocky, and, uh, w-would you g-g-go out with... me?" Kiba said. "Sure, okay, but only if you agree not to cheet," Hinata said. "It's a promise!" Kiba agread, then they went home to prepare for the next day (They didn't explain when and where but just pretend they did).

The next day they suddenly knew, fancy store across choji's house (obvious), 7:00pm. "someong told me you cheated on me with your dog, Akimaru! We're OVER," Hinata yeld at Kiba then left. Kiba was now always sad for what he did, and was bitter + alone forever. END!!

**STORY #3:**

**Sakura was walking around thinking about Sasuke and Naruto being together "good thing I don't love him anymore he's gay" she said to herself. Then Kiba walked by her "hey Kiba what's wrong" Sakura asked "I got dumped by Hinata and we did'nt even last one day" Kiba said.**

**"so where's Ino" Kiba asked "at the hospital seeing if she's pregnant with our child" Sakura said. Kiba looked at her "WHAT" he yelled "have a nice day" Sakura said and walked away leaving Kiba to faint.**

**STORY #4:**

**Kiba was sulking at home so he turned on his tv and sponge bob was on "sweet I love this show" Kiba said and turned the volume up. Suddenly songe bob jumped out of the tv "hiya Kiba" sponge bob said "awsome you know my name" Kiba said "I know everyone's name cause im the toothy fairy" Sponge bob said. **

**"cool your my hero" Kiba said like a little kid "I got to go now Patrick is waiting for me if ya know what I mean" Sponge bob said and smacked Kiba's butt and went back into the tv. "awsome sponge bob slapped my ass im never going to wash it again" Kiba said.**

**STORY #5:**

Saturday; Kiba told Tenten,Tiffany, Ino, and Sakura about Sponge Bob. "And then he smacked my ass. I'm never going to wash my ass again!" Kiba finished. "Ewwwww," the four girls shreaked in discust. "You should all watch the show today, it's awsome! Yeahoo!" Kiba insisted. Tenten and Tiff both said,"uhh NO!" Then walked away.

Tuesday; Tenten, Tiffany, Ino, Sakura, and the other ninja, even Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari, all had a meeting. Somehow, Kiba got Tsunade to make them all watch Sponge Bob by force. It was easy for Kiba because Tsunada also likes Sponge Bob. "Now lets count down untill Sponge Bob is on," Tsunada insisted. 'Oh-No!' both Tenten and Tiffany thought, compleatly hating Sponge Bob. "10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1!" everyone yelled as Tiff moaned angerly. Then, Sponge Bob jumped out of the TV again. "Hey hotties,"he yelled to Tiff, Tenten, Ino, Sakura, and Temari. Sponge Bob smaked them on their asses and went back into the TV. Kiba was the only one yelling,"Yeahoo! Go Sponge Bob!" while Gaara (who is very possesive over Tiffany) blew steem out of his ears and crushed the TV.

Friday; Tiffany had her tenth shower (lucky Gaara spied on her every time with the third eye) still scared from stupid Sponge Bobs pervertedness. She also threw away the TV. END!!

**STORY #6**

**Christy was walking around her appartment when Sakura bursted in "There is something called knocking ya know" Christy said to her "sorry but I need to tell you something" Sakura said out of breath. So they sat down in Christy's living room "and then Sponge bob smacked our asses" Sakura said. Christy just stared at her then bursted out laughing "th-that's the f-funniest th-thing ive ever h-heard" Christy said between laughs. **

**Sakura glared at her "well at leaset I did'nt lose my virginity to Itachi" Sakura shot back, just then Ben walked in "WHAT" he said shocked. Now it was Sakura's turn to laugh "yeah they both got totally drunk and 'did it'" Sakura laughed out "I was drunk and not thinking properly" Christy yelled. Sakura almost died laughing then Itachi appered "hey baby" he said to Christy.**

**Ben almost killed Itachi "if you ever touch Christy again i'll cut your balls off" Ben growled at him "o-okay" Itachi said and dissipered. "im sorry Ben I should of told you" Christy said giulty "it's ok" Ben said picked her up and brought them to her room to have 'fun.'**

**STORY #7:**

"I did it with Ben!" Christy told Tiff, who had her mouth wide open. "So, how are you and Gaara doin'? Any 'fun' yet?" Chrisy asked.

"NOOOO!" Tiff yelled out so loudly, that Christy's ears almost burst. Then Gaara randomly walked into Tiff's room,"What are you girls talking about?I didn't expect Christy to be here," Gaara said. "Huh?" Tiffany said as Christy smirked at Tiff after Gaara's last sentence.

Christy left the house to run some errans, leaving Gaara and Tiffany alone. "Let's bring it on!" Gaara yelled as soon as Christy got off the drive way. "We're 15 Gaara! Give a girl a break. I want to saver my verginity for the best moments," Tiff answered. "Awww," Gaara moaned. Then some koolaid dude crashed through the wall and said,"Oh, Yeah!" Tiff yelled," Oh, No! You'd better pay for that stupid thawn gay thing!" Gaara just kicked him out of the hole and perfectly fixed it with his sand. "Okay, if you agread, that thing would barge in when we were, you know," Gaara said nervously. "Yeah, don't expect to get it soon, after that experiance sexy," Tiffany agread. "Yeah! She called me sexy!" Gaara yelled, smashing through the wall to tell everyone he knew.

END!!

**STORY #8:**

One day Neji wanted to learn and master a new move Hinata learned from a secret trainer. Hinata was braging about it all day, then Neji got jelous (Ha ha sucker! ). "Hey Hinata," Neji called,"now will you show me your special move?" But Hinata just smirked and said,"No, It's discusting for me to teach you, my cusion," then she walked away. "Discusting? Whats so wrong with teaching a cusion some special move?" Neji questiond out loud. "You would understand if you knew what it was," Naruto came, hearing Neji talk to his self.

Neji got so fusterated,'Why does Naruto know? He's a freak! I think this was just a trick to make me think of something amazing and then beg, or trade them something important and then finding out nothing, just a fib,' Neji thought to his self for a long time that he fell over sleeping. After finding Neji asleep, Hinata scribled on his face with permanent marker, glued moths to his shirt, then locked him in a closet.

The next day Neji was so anoyed that he Pleaded for the truth from Naruto and Hinata. "No Neji, It's too secret, and not something you would want to know," Hinata detested. Neji even cried and wined,"TELL ME!!" "Fine!" Naruto said,"I did Hinata, I made my move. Thats the special move Hinata braged about, Believe It!" Neji gaged in discust and ran off. "Told ya so," Hinata said, having the last word in this story. END!!

**STORY #9:**

**Neji spent the rest of the day in his bathroom throwing up after what Hinata said about her and Naruto "I should of never asked" Neji said and threw up some more. Tenten went to Neji's house to see if he was alright because he has not come out all day. She knocked and the door opened on it's own "creepy...Neji you here" Tenten called "Im up here" Neji said from upstairs.**

**Tenten went upstairs to Neji's room to find him lying down in his bed "you okay" she asked "I don't know I found out some really sick new's" he said. "well I have more new's sponge bob smacked my ass yesterday along with Sakura, Ino and Tiff" she said. And again Neji was in his bathroom throwing up.**

**STORY #10:**

"So Ino, what is the problem, start at the begining please," a counseler asked Ino. "It all started when Kiba came by when I was haning out with my friends, Tiffany, Tenten, and Sakura. He told us that Sponge Bob came out of the TV and smacked his ass. Kiba told us to watch the show," Ino started, then the counseler asked,"How do you feel about that?" "Discusted! Then he got mad when I said 'eww' so he made us watch it by taunting Tsunada, who also likes Sponge Bob, then when we watched it Sponge Bob smacked the asses of me and my friends." Ino finished the story.

"How do you feel about that?" the counseler asked again. "Pritty scard, for life. I'm afrade of sponges now," Ino answered. "And how do you feel about that?" asked the counseler once more. "Stupid, normaly people are not afrade of such things," Ino answered. "And how do you feel about that?" asked the counseler...again. "I don't know, is that all you ask is 'how do you feel about that' ?" Ino asked back. "And how do-," the counseler almost asked. "STOP! I can't take it any more, quit asking," Ino demanded. "And how-," but before the counseler could ask again Ino grabed him by the neck and gasped,"AHHHHHHHH, the sponge! It's back!" Ino yelled and ran back home.

"Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha! I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready eady ready!" Sponge Bob sang then went back into the TV.  
END!!


	2. some stupid and crazy stories 2

_**Some stupid and crazy stories 2**_

**Story #11:**

After the sponge bob incident, everyone got over thier fear when Gaara killed the sponge for trying to rape Tiff, then Gaara got his turn. Tiffany got comforted watching the power puff girls. "Hey Tiff, please watch this divice my brother Kankuro made," Gaara beged. Tiff allowed it and Gaara went to change. The door was open a bit so Tiff leaned to get a look, but she pressed the remote like thing and a laser hit the TV. A bright light shawn and then died down.

"What the happened!" Tiff yelled,"hey! Where are my fingers and toes, where are Gaara's fingers and toes!?" They both looked like power puff girl and sexy boy. "Monster!" someone yelled. When Tiff looked out side, everyone looked like power puff girls and boys, there was also some giant monster destroying everything. "We have to stop it," Gaara said, and flew off after the monster, Tiffany did the same. After they shot it down on the ramen shop with laser eyes, got sued by Naruto and did it, we got used to the power puff look.

Some random guy said,"And the vilage of sand and leaves was once again saved by the power puff ninjas."

END!!

**Story #12:**

**The village of leave's ville was under attack by Orochi mojo jojo "I will take over the leaf village and rule the world" Orochi mojo jojo laughed "not if we can help it" said Tiffany, Gaara, Sakura,Naruto and Christy. "you really think you can stop me the great Orochi mojo jojo" he said amused "yes" Christy said and used the shadow clone jutsu to transform into 20 more and all 20 shot him with laser eye's. **

**Orochi mojo jojo was defeted "curses" he said and dissipered "all right we did it now let's go to the bar and get totally wasted" Christy said"last one there pay's" Sakura said and they all raced, Naruto lost so he had to pay for 50 drink's(ten for each person).**

**Srory #13:**

**After they got totally wasted they all went to Sakura's house and played truth or dare. "so Christy truth or dare" Tenten said (they invited Tenten, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru and Neji) "dare" Christy said bravily Tenten smirked "okay I dare you to make out with Ben in the closet for 10 minutes" she said. Christy and Ben wasted no time and ran into the closet and closed the door.**

**"is it just me or were they a little to egar to go into the closet" Ino asked "oh well, anyway's Sasuke truth or dare" Neji asked "truth" he said "do you love Sakura" Neji said. Everyone just listen to what Sasuke would say "yes" Sasuke said, "finally" Shikamaru yelled, Sakura fainted and Tiff and Gaara were making out. After 5 more minutes Ben and Christy came out of the closet hair messed up and clothes all wrinkled and they both had a smile on there faces.**

**STORY #14:**

Tiffany was exausted from yesterday. Gaara was on a mission with his young students. Kankuro found a divice to reverce the power puff look for everyone, but it won't be in until tomorrow. "Boy, such a boaring day," Tiff said to herself,"I wish Gaara was here." but nobody was around, then, all of a sudden, a bird came and gave her a note. "It says,'You have been sent to a serious A rank mission with Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto.' Oh No! Not a mission with lazy, stuck up, and anoying talk alot," Tiff read and complained. Then she shot the bird.

The next day Tiff flew off with her power puff powers, shot someone down with her power puff lazer beem, hit anoying Naruto with her fingerless power puff hand, then went home as her power puff self on the power puff couch. "I hate being a power puff girl, the show now officialy sucks!" Tiff complained to her power puff self, again."Oh, a remote. AHHH!" Tiffany triped over the remote, then a light flashed and she was normal again. "Yay! I'm normal again!" Hey, I just said that. Then she jumped out of the window, remembered she couldn't fly, fell, then lay unconcious. END!!

**Story #15:**

**After Sakura healed Tiffany with her chakra she went to find Sasuke "he said he would meet me here" Sakura said annoyed "you complaining about mua" Sasuke said walking out from the shadow. "so what did you want to tell me" Sakura asked "im pregnant and Itachi's the father" Sasuke said.**

**Sakura just fainted and when she woke up she was in her room "maby it was a dream" Sakura said. Suddenly Itachi appered "it's no dream" he said and dissipered and Sakura fainted again. She woke up the next morning and Sasuke was standing above her and she freaked "mornin sleepy head" Sasuke said to her "don't ever do that again" Sakura told him "fine" Sasuke said.**

**Then Sakura asked him"are you pregnant with Itachi's child" Sasuke looked at her "what? hell no! what drugs have you been smoking" he asked "so it was a dream whew" Sakura said relieved. Sasuke just stared at her "you had a dream I was pregnant with my evil brother's child" he said "yeah it was freaky" Sakura said, got dressed and they started there day.**

**STORY #16:**

Naruto and Choji both went to the ramen shop and found pervy sage there. "Hey Naruto, who's that guy? He seams to know you," -Choji asked. "That's _Pervy _Sage, the biggest pervert of all times, and my sensei," Naruto answered. "Naruto! How are you," Pervy Sage greeted. Naruto, Choji, and P-Sage hung out, until a girl walked by and Naruto, Choji, and P-Sage had to stalk her (ovcourse).

The girl knew that she was being stalked, so she started to run so fast that even the three perv ninjas, Naruto, Choji and P-Sage lost her. Then Ino found out what happened, called up all the girls, and they all came and bitch slaped the boys. "Why do girls have to be so vicious?" Choji asked without an answere having the last word in story 16, the only #16 in all the stories that we made unless we start back at story 1 and get up to story 16 and there will be a nother 16 so this won't be the only story but I'm pretty sure this will be the only story #16 (Gasping for air). END!!

**STORY #17:**

Naruto was walking one day and decided to go to the ramen shop and get ramen (obviously). "CLOSED!" Naruto screeched. Then Shino came along and Naruto beat him up for no reason at all. "What the hell Naruto! Prepare to feal the wrath of my bugs," Shino thretaned Naruto but then Naruto said,"You're bugging me," then walked home to fined some hamd ramen. Hinata came by and knew that Naruto was upset. "Hey, Naruto. ugh, what's wrong?" She asked Naruto who just stormed away."Oh, Naruto..." Hinata stode there heart broken, again.

The next day Naruto felt bad about what happened and went to Hinata's house to say sorry for his rudness.knock knock knock "No answere, I guess Hinata is on a mission," said Naruto. Then Hinata came by and huged Naruto and then Barney came out of nowhere and sang,"I love you, you love me. We're a happy family!" Then Naruto used rasangan and destroyed Barney. What was left was Neji in his boxers (Tenten came by then stopped and stared and drooled). Neji ran off screeming like a little girl.

END!!

**STORY #18:**

**Kakashi was busy reading his stupid book When Anko came walking by "hey Anko" Kakashi greeted "hi Kakashi your still reading that book" she said. "I just finished" he said, suddenly sponge came back "hiya im back" he said "what the hell I thought Gaara killed you" Anko said. Sponge bob tried to smack Anko's ass but Kakashi beat him to it "hah I beat you" Kakashi bragged.**

**Sponge bob got mad and killed himself "you have three seconds to let go of my ass or i'll make you" Anko threatened. Kakashi just smirked "you like it don't you" he said and Anko blushed like mad "you've been hanging around Jiraya to much" she said and walked away.**

**Kakashi saw Anko later again that day so he went up to her and smaked her ass. Only the woman was not Anko "Pervert" she yelled, smacked him and walked away "owww" he said "maby that will teach you not to be such a perv" Anko said and helped him up "thank's" Kakashi said "by the way maby I did like it when you smacked my ass" she said and dissipered. Kakashi just stood there "YA HOO" he yelled and skipped away like a little girl.**

**STORY #19:**

Once upon a time there was thirteen ninja friends named Tiffany, Christy, Ino, Sakura, Temari, Tenten, Gaara, Ben, Shino, Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, and Kankuro. They were all playing soccer and there was one extra boy, so Lee was the score keeper because of his condition. Lee was very upset. Since they were playing girls vs boys, I vote girls because I'm a girl, Tiffany. "Let's kick some but, girls!" Ino yelled as if she knew we were going to win. "What should our names be?" I, Tiffany, asked. "Let's be team star!" Tenten insisted, and everyone agreed.

Of course, girls won, Naruto over reacted, Gaara made out with Tiff, Ben made out with Christy, and Lee was still wining because he couldn't play in his condition. Some dog runs in and bites everyones asses and now we all have holes in our pants and we all went home to change. Kiba's dog, Akamaru, started humping it and Kiba yelled,"Yeahoo! Go Akamaru," ending this story.

END!!

**Story #20:**

**Kiba keeped the dog Akamaru was humping and three month's later she had puppies. Sakura, Ino, Christy, Tiffany, Tenten and Temari all got a puppy. Sakura named her's Suzuki Ino named her's Shika Christy named her's Nikki Tiffany named her's Taara Tenten named her's Starla and Temari named her's Cody.**

**Hinata was jelous that she did not get a dog so she bought one of her own it was a great dane named Dane and it bit everyone's asses and Hinata was happy.**


	3. some stupid and crazy stories 3

_**Some stupid and crazy storie's 3**_

**STORY #21:**

Shino fell into a well one day, then he ended up in a nother world, then he fell in the well again, then told Gaara, Tiffany, Ben, Christy, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Kiba, Orochimaru (DON'T ASK ME!) Sasuke, Kankuro, and Temari about it, then one by one, everyone fell in the well clumsily and ended up in the other world. At that world, there were stupid and ugly flying monsters about to attack but Naruto killed them all. "Show off," Kiba said, but Hinata studdered and said, "Naruto just wanted to help us. You're brave Naruto." Naruto just agreed, "You bet your ass I am!" and walked on as everyone else did.

As they all walked there was some grumpy looking guy with white hair (the others all had black hair) ears and claws, a girl just staring at him with stared eyes, a pervert touching someones ass, and the girl hitting the pervert touching her ass. "Who the hell are you?" the eared duded asked. "Ninjas. and who are you?" curious George Shikamaru answered and asked. "Inuyasha," the eared dude answered, "Kagome," the star eyed girl answered, "Miroku," the pervert answered, "Songo," the pervers victum answered. "Now that we know each other, Let's Have Tea!" Orochimaru randomly said, and so, they all had tea. END!!

**STORY #22:**

**After they all had tea Naraku attacked "who the heck is he" Naruto asked "Naraku a demon who is trying to take over the world" Inuyasha replied. Naruto went up to Naraku "you don't look so tuff I bet I can take you down easily" he said "we've tried he's really tuff" Kagome said "well so am I" Naruto replied. Naraku laughed "you really think you can take me down" he said "yeah because im going to be Hokage one day, believe it" Naruto said and started making hand signs "harem jutsu" he said and there was a big cloud of smoke "oh great he's using the harem jutsu" Shikamaru sighed. "harem jutsu?" Inuyasha asked "just watch and you'll see" Shikamaru said, suddenly 20 girl's wearing only bikini's surrounding Naraku.**

**Naraku and Miroku both had a bloody nose and Naraku fainted and all the clone's disippered and Naruto was standing there "now to finish you off" he said made more hand signs and suddenly grew claws and fangs "ahhhhhh" Naruto yelled while charged at Naraku and used the rasangan and killed Naraku in one hit. Naruto then turned back to normal "that was so easy even beating Sasuke's harder than beating this guy" he said.**

**Inuyasha, Kagome, Songo and Miroku just stared "what just happened" Miroku asked "i killed the guy you had so much trouble with in one hit" Naruto said cooly Hinata ran up to him and hugged him "im so glad your ok" Hinata told him. Naruto just looked at her and smiled "hey you know me better than that Hinata" Naruto said and hugged her back.**

**STORY #23:**

The girls and the boys went sepretly to change, but Miroku, Kankuro, Orochimaru, and Naruto spide on the girls. "This is the best day of my life!" Kankuro said and Miroku agread. "What was that?" Hinata asked Temari, Tiffany,and Christy. "What?" Tiff asked back, but Hinata looked at the direction the boys were and they all ran off. "PERVERTS!" Christy yelled with all her anger. Temari just stode there thinking, 'My own brother saw me naked?!' also blushing. Then they all went to bed, the girls refusing to sleep in the same tent as the guys because there was only one tent. So the girls kicked the guys out since it was a six person tent any way (to many guys, perfect amount of girls).

The next day Tiffany woke up early to have a bath in a hot spring earlyer. She also made sure all the guys were sleeping, but she had to give Gaara a little kiss first. When all the guys woke up they also went to the spring. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tiffany yelled as she say all the guys come with ONLY towles. Tiff got dressed in one second and ran off screeming scared, sad, horrified, anoyed as I make this sentence go on and on, but I'm Tiffany so I'll stop right now... END!!

**STORY #24:**

**The next day it was the girl's turn to be perv's and spy on the guy's. Tiffany refused to go "im not going" she said angirly "Gaara will be there" Sakura said Tiffany thought a moment and sighed "fine" she said giving in "yes now let's go" Ino said. When they reached the spring the guy's were at, the girls were deciding who will go first "I think Ino should go first" Christy said and everyone but Ino agreed so she had no choice.**

**"I thought you guy's were my friends" she said to herself and went first. She looked through the bushes and saw Naruto, Shikamaru, Orochimaru, and Gaara sitting in the hot spring's talking "so Shikamaru when will you confess your feeling to Temari" Naruto asked. That made Ino jelous "what does she have that I don't" Ino said to herself "I don't like Temari anymore I love Ino now" Shikamaru said.**

**'yes he love's me and not that sand bitch' Ino thought and ran towards Shikamaru "what is she doing" Sakura asked and all the girl's looked and Ino was making out with Shikamaru. Temari was super jelous and all the other girls were awwing and ran toward's their boy friend's and they all started making out.**

**STORY #25:**

Temari was very mad and jelous towards Ino now, so she wanted to get revenge. Over night, when everyone was fast asleep, Temari worked on the plan. While she was working she cried once for losing Shikamaru to the slutty Ino. "_She will learn not to mess with my love life_," Temari whispered. Then smirked when the plan was complete and ready.

When everyone woke up Temari said to Ino, "Congradulations on the boyfriend girlfriend thing with Shikamaru," and Ino just looked at her, "Thank-you, I think," Ino said expecting something. "Will you come for a walk and we can talk about our marrages and wedding dresses," Temari insisted. "Sure," Ino said. While they were walking Temari got to where her plan would start and cut some string just as Shikamaru came by. "AHHHHHHH!" Ino screemed as she fell into a well and transported back to the normal world and blocked the top. "What Did You Just Do To My Girlfriend!?" Shikamaru yelled at Temari. Then Temari backed off as Shikamaru opened the well and got Ino back. Shikamaru gave Temari the evil eye and walked away with Ino. "Hey! My pritty pritty!" Sponge Bob came back all mumiffied and kidnapped Temari. TO BE CONTINUED ON CHRISTYS NEXT STORY!!

**STORY #26:**

**Sponge bob was torturing Temari in his pineapple "you are a very nauhty girl" Sponge bob said seductivly "eww get away from me" Temari yelled. Just then Patrick came streaking in "hey buddy" Patrick said "hiya Patrick" Sponge bob said. Pakrick looked at Temari "so who's your hot friend tied up" he asked "oh this is Temari" Songe bob replied and started making out with Patrick "eww gross let me go" Temari yelled struggling with the ropes to get free.**

**Then Shino came in swining on a vine and wearing something like Tarzan's clothes surounded with bug's "don't worry Temari i'll save you" Shino said and swang down to get Temari, but crashed into the wall and fell unconsious "im screwed" Temari said. Just then Shino got up and untied Temari "will you be my girlfriend" Shino asked "alright" Temari said and they went back.**

**STORY #27:**

"Shino and Temari have bein gone for a long time Shikamaru," Orochimaru pointed out drinking tea. "Temari should be cooling down, but I don't know about Shino," Shikamaru answered. "Oh look, a TV, and a blank video, and a VCR," Kagome pointed out. "And it's all hoked up," Songo finished. "I'm board, lets see if it has anything to watch," Kankuro asked. Then they all watched it without Temari and Shino who got back after the movie was finished.

"Now that is a horrifying movie, Let's Watch It Again!" Gaara sugested. Then Temari asked withut anyone nowing they got back, "What movie," and everyone screemed. "It's the Kichi Monster!" Ben screemed out like a little girl. "Dude, you just sounded like a girl," Kiba pointed out and laughed, then Ben threw a rotten tomato at Kiba and hit Orochimaru. A fight started and then a flying fish came. "Stop, the goddess of fishyness will punish you all for such behavior," It said and hit them all with its heart shaped tail. "I love you Gaara," Tiffany said and everyone started huging in one big group. END!!

**STORY #28:**

**Everyone was getting ready to sleep but Sakura was not tired "what are you doing out here this late" Hinata asked "just thinking about something" Sakura replied, "let me guess Sasuke" Hinata said. Sakura looked down and sighed and looked up again "I like cookies" she said. Hinata just looked at her "hunh" she said "yeah I was thinking about buying cookies when we get back" Sakura told her and went inside "what just happened" Hinata said.**

**Sakura woke up at night and started eating the cookie's she brought with her "what are you doing" Hinata asked half asleep and half awake "eating cookie's, want some" Sakura asked "no thank's" Hinata said and went back to sleep, "ok" Sakura said and continued eating her cookies.**

**STORY #29:**

"I'm sad," Temari said and her brothers and Shino gave her a hug. "Hey Gaara, no cheating on me with your sis," Tiff shot out and started laughing right away after Gaara started apologising. "You now I was just kidding Gaara," Tiff pointed out. "We should stop joking around and go back," Sakura said. "Oh shut up slut," Tiffany yelled. "What's so wrong about Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "She's anoying and hard to beat on a stupid videogame. It's her training but they make it complicated for me," Tiff answered. "Oh yeah, I hate those kind of missions on Naruto the Ultimate Ninja," Christy said. "I am surley the ultimate ninja, but what the heck are you talking about?" Naruto asked. "I'll show you," Tiffany said.

They all played Naruto the Ultimate Ninja, and Gaara was Gaara, Tiffany was Gaara, Nick was curse marked Sasuke, Christy was Hinata, Sasuke was Sasuke, Sakura was Sakura, Shikamaru was Shikamaru, Kiba was curse marked Sasuke, Temari was Sakura, Ino was Shikamaru, Shino was Hinata, Orochimaru was Orochimaru, Kankuro was Gaara, Naruto was Nine tailed Naruto, and Hinata was Naruto. They all had fun and the PS2 and TV broke. (Don't ask where all the electronics and stuff came in the middle of nowhere because I'm not that creative and Orochimaru is ugly). END!!

**STORY #30:**

**It was time to go back to their time "well this sure has been an intresting 4 day's" Inuyasha said "hey thank's again for taking down Naraku Naruto" Kagome said. Naruto just smirked "no problem it was a piece of cake, believe it" he said "oh stop showing off Naruto" Shikamaru said. Hinata kicked Shikamaru in the ass and sent him flying into a tree "hey thank's Hinata" Naruto said and hugged her.**

**"so Sakura when we get back you going to buy cookie's" hinata asked Sakura "yep" she said Sasuke looked at her "cookie's?" he asked and Sakura laughed "it's nothing just a little conversation me and Hinata had two night's ago" she told him. "anyway's we better get going" Christy said, just then Sponge bob jumped out of the well and again smacked all the girl's asses... again and jumped back into the well.**


	4. some stupid and crazy stories 4

_**Some stupid and crazy stories**_

**STORY #31:**

**Sasuke and Sakura were walking around just talking when a ghost came flying down "what the?" Sakura said. The ghost had white hair green eye's and a black and white suit with a D in the middle "Who or what the heck are you" Sasuke asked. The ghost kid looked at him "you don't know me" he said "Danny are you alright" A girl with black hair and purple eye's and a guy in a berret who came out of the bushes said.**

**"yeah im alright are you guy's ok" he asked "yeah Sam and I are fine" the guy with the berret said. "who are you people"Sakura asked "im Danny Phantom, this is Sam Mansion and Tucker Foley" the ghost said "where are we" Sam asked. "your in our village" Sasuke answered "so what are your name's" Danny asked "im Sasuke and this is Sakura" Sasuke said pointing to Sakura. After everything was explained they all went to Sasuke's and had tea.**

**STORY #32:**

One day Ben wanted to get a great paying job and tried to be a loyer. He was sent for box boy instead. Just kidding, now on to the real story.

A late Saturday afternoon, Tsunada went out to a bridge to think about her dead boyfriend and brother. She was happy to meet Naruto even though she never shows it. (Have you realized that two people look a lot like Naruto, Tsunada's brother and an old mans grandson) while Tsunada was thinking that, Hinata was thinking about Naruto. 'Will he ever look at me again after loseing to Neji the booger face?' She thought and the Tsunada came up to her. "What are you doing here so late?" Tsunada asked Hinata. "Probably the same thing you're doing," hinata answered. Then they both sat up there when Naruto came and said,"How you doin'?" Hinata and Tsunada just looked at him funny and went back home.

"Why doues everyone hate me?" Naruto asked his self and sniffled. "Oh suck it up princess, I love you," Neji said and gave Naruto a big hug. "Okay, lonely is not that bad after all," Naruto said used the 'SING' tecneak and ran away. "Why douse everyone hate me?" Neji asked his self. "Oh suck it up princess, I love you," Tenten came and said. Then Neji brought her to Sasuke's house and they all had tea with Sasuke, Sakura, Danny, Sam, and Tucker. END!!

**STORY #33:**

**After Sasuke and Sakura explained who and why Tucker, Sam and Danny were there. "so you guy's are from another dimension...cool" Tenten said "well it's getting late you guy's ya want to stay at my house for night" Sasuke asked them.**

**Danny, Sam and Tucker said yes and the other's went home Sasuke got everything ready for his guests "Sam get's the spare bedroom and you two get the living room" Sasuke said.**

**"why does she get the bedroom" Tucker whined "because im a girl" Sam said and went into the spare bedroom. The next morning Sasuke introduced Sam, Danny and Tucker to the other's "so your part ghost" Ino said "yep because of Sam" Danny said. Sam looked down with a giulty look on her face "I-Im sorry" she apologized to him.**

**Danny heard the giult in her voice and started to feel bad "Im sorry Sam" he said to her. Suddenly Kiba jumped out from the bushe's "sponge bob's back and smacked my ass again" he said happily and everyone groaned "Sponge bob?" Tucker asked "noooooo" Temari yelled and ran back to her house "im coming honey bunney" Shino said running after her.**

**STORY # 34:**

"Hey, has anyone thought by now that Kiba is gay with Sponge Boob?" Tiffany asked her sister Christy after what Kiba said. Hinata just trembled hearing Sponge Bobs name. "Yeah, and how did Sponge Bob come back anyway?" Christy asked. "I don't know," Tiff answered and then silence came, but Danny brock it. "How are you guys?" He asked, "First of all, we are not guys, we are girls. Second, why are you here, you're supposed to be on YTV," Tiffany pointed out, "and I am totaly rockin' just like Christy my sis," "Hello, I like Nick," Christy said after hearing her name.

They all had more tea and talked about their lives in the other dimentions. "Damn, I'm out of tea," Sasuke said and everyone groaned. "Tea has good memories, like the well place," Ino said, thinking of her first love there with Shikamaru. 'That was the worst time of my life,' Temari thought, thinking about the time she lost Shikamaru. Then Shino gave Temari a big hug. "I hate lovey dovey moments," Tucker said. "If I get sad, I think about my teddy weddy bear I had when I was young," Gaara blurted out. "Has anyone said you talk like a baby and you're embarrasing," Kankuro asked and laughed. "He's so sexy when he does that though," Tiffany defended. "Thankyou," Gaara said and they started making out. "Okay, Okay. Let's stop this story, I told you I hate gushy moments," Tucker said (I listened to him). END!!

**STORY # 35:**

**Hinata was talking with Sam "so you like Danny" Hinata asked " yeah but he like's two other girl's and never pay's any attention to me when they're around" Sam said sadily. "I know how you feel, I like Naruto but he does not like me" Hinata told her, Sam smiled "I guess we're the same" she said. Hinata smiled "I know if I tell Naruto I like him you have to tell Danny that you love him" Hinata said.**

**Sam looked at her and smirked "deal" she said and they shook hand's. When they got back Hinata smiled "guess what! im going to tell Naruto I like him" Hinata said and walked over to him. Sam was freaked if Hinata told Naruto she would have to tell Danny her feeling's. "hey Hinata" Naruto said as she approached "I have something important to tell you" Hinata said "ok" Naruto said and followed Hinata to somewere no one else was.**

**When they got back half and hour later they were holding hands and Hinata went up to Sam "ok now it's your turn" she said to sam and she gulped. Sam slowly approached Danny 'what am I going to tell him' she thought " D-Danny can I t-talk to you in private" Sam asked nervously "sure Sam" Danny said and also went to a place where no one was. Hinata was talking with Naruto when Sam and Danny came back, and Sam had a smile on her face. Hinata walked up to her "I take it thing's went well" she asked "yep he liked me all along and was just confused" Sam explained.**

**STORY #36:**

One day Neji and Sasuke were going for a walk and talking about who's better, Tenten or Sakura (I say Tenten's smarter than slutty Sakura). Then a hippo started eating Neji's hair and then he was bald. "Oh! My beautiful long hair!" Neji yelled as the hippo walked away chasing Naruto. "We can get you a wig at the wig store," Sasuke sugested. So they went to the wig store to look for a wig for Neji. "This one would look gay, I mean good," Sasuke said pointing at the mowhawk. "NO!" Neji yelled out and they looked some more. "Oh, this is the most beautiful hair," Neji said rubbing a wig of curly and shiney red hair, "I'll take it!"

The next day Neji was showing off his new hair and arrived at the accademy all sad. "Hey Sasuke, Tenten dumped me and I don't know why," Neji tolled Sasuke. "I-hee-don't know-hah why," Sasuke said between laughes. "I think it's because I got a manecure at the "all about girls" Store," Neji sugested and then Sasuke and Lee bursted out laughing (Lee and Sasuke are best friends in this story). "Hey Pritty lady," Naruto flurted behind Neji and then Neji turned arouned, "Agh! You're Neji, oh this is so embarrasing and discusting," Naruto yelled. Then Sasuke and Lee laughed out even harder.

"What's wrong with me?" Neji asked himself. "It's the hair," Tenten said and then a giraffe ate Tenten's hair and ran away chasing Naruto. "I think you're going to need this," Neji said and gave Tenten the wig. END!!

**STORY #37:**

**One day Neji got up and looked at the calendar "yes it's give everyone a hug day" Neji said happily and ran out of his house. Danny and Sam were talking when Neji came up to them and hugged Sam then Danny and skipped away like a little girl leaving Sam and Danny confused. Next he came across Lee and hugged him "have I told you lately your my friend" Neji said and walked away "what just happened" said a very confused Lee.**

**There was a concert going on at the park after lunch. The concert started "yay a concert" Neji said and ran like a prissy little stuck up person to the stage. After the person was done sining Neji ran up on stage and started to sing:**

**Im a Barbi girl in a barbi world**

**Made of plastic, it's fantastic**

**You can comb my hair, undress me everywere**

**Imagination life is your creation**

**But he did not get to finish because the hippo came along and ate his clothes and he was completly naked. Every one gasped then started laughing. Neji screamed like a little girl and ran away.**

**STORY #38:**

The next day was a good day for Neji (I'm sucking up for the torture of the last two stories). Some kid crossed his path and then fainted. "Are you okay kid," Neji said with no answer, and there was nobody around who knew her. Neji brought her to his house and Hinata gasped. "What did you do to that inocent kid Neji Bob Hyuga," Hinata lectured. "The girl just fainted," Neji shot back in deffence knowing that from some training with Naruto and P-Sage, Hinata was way stronger. The kid woke up and Hinata asked, "What is your name?" and the kid answered, "Danni, I need to tell Danny, Sam, and Tucker that I love them." Neji and Hinata just stared at her. Then Danni left.

"So are you going to the dance with me?" Danny asked Sam. Tucker just stuck his tounge out in discust. "Well, of course, if you don't stare at Paulina the whole time," Sam said. "Paulina's not here," Tucker said. "Oh yeah, this is the best dimention to be in," Sam comented. "Danny, Sam, Tucker, I love you all," Danni said and stopped melting and went back to the other dimention, smiling.

At the dance there were many people, including the hippo (now named Pappo) and the giraffe (now named Chichi). "Why is there a hippo and a giraffe in here?" Sam asked. "Their names are Pappo and Chichi and don't ask for a story," Neji said eating his free jumbo sized cake and fruit punch (still sucking up). END!!

**STORY #39:**

**The next day Neji was sick after eating the jumbo sized cake all by himself, so Tenten offered to take care of him. "Tenten can you get my little dolly from my dresser" Neji asked, Tenten looked at him "you have a doll" she asked amused. "yes named pooky and I luv him soo much" Neji said like a little child. So Tenten got his doll and he was happy "thank's Tenten your the best" Neji said and hugged her.**

**Lee came to visit Neji "you two sure are enjoying your youth" Lee teased seeing Tenten and Neji making out. Neji and Tenten broke apart blushing like crazy "ya know Tenten now that you kissed Neji your probably going to get sick too" Lee told her. "oh well" Tenten said then all the sudden Danny appered out of no where making everyone scream and Lee fainted "don't ever do that again" Neji said to him. "sorry, I just wanted to let you know we're leaving tomorrow" Danny told them a dissipered.**

**A few minute's later Lee woke up "what happened?" he asked "you fainted" tenten said. Lee was so embarassed he ran through the wall forgetting that Neji had a 5 story house and they were on the fourth floor. Lee screamed like a little girl and landed butt first on the ground damaging his family jewle's "now i'll never be able to reproduce youthful children" Lee yelled runing back to his house.**

**STORY #40:**

Everyone said their last goodbye's to Danny, Sam, and Tucker as they finaly left to their own dimension. "I still don't favore old episodes of Danny Phantom that my sister watches over and over again," Tiffany said as Christy gave her the "Evil Eye" (a name our family uses if someone glares at you in hate). "Danny Phantom is the best show ever," Christy shot back. "Okay okay, but it does get boaring after the first time, and if there are tense moments, you already know what will happen so you never get all "Oh no, what's he going to do now" seriously," Tiffany defended thourowly.

Sasuke and Sakura went through a gas station (yes, they finaly have cars in these Naruto episodes and have you reallized that we never made very many fights). There was oil on the ground and Sakura fell in it and then more oil sprayed on her. "Sakura! Oh what a mess," Sasuke said lifting her up only making her fall again. As they were walking, some ugly old man named Zabuza (yes, he is alive) started chasing them. "Fire style; pheonix flower jutsu," Sasuke said, only to ralease fire out of his ass. The raging fire burned Sakura alive as she was in oil. "Stop, drop, roll. Stop, drop, roll," Sasuke yelled with his ass still on fire. "This is embarrasing, I don't want to be seen fighting a bunch of stupid weaklings like you," Zabuza said and left them.

Sasuke and Sakura were at the hospital and Ino gave them flowers and left. "These are beautiful flowers," Sakura said. Then a billion bees came out of the flowers and stung them, only leaving them in the hospital for an extra week.

END!!


	5. some stupid and crazy stories 5

_**Some stupid and crazy stories 5**_

**STORY #41:**

**Hinata was training with Naruto on the training ground's when flying bison with an arrow on it's head. Two girl's and two boy's got off "are you sure this is the way to the fire nation Aang" a boy with a boomerang asked the other boy with a stick and an arrow on his head aswell. "I'm not sure" he replied "hey let's ask those two where we are" a girl with long hair said "good idea" Aang said and walked toward's Naruto and Hinata.**

**"hey there, im Aang and these are my friend's Katara, Toph, and Sokka" Aang said "hi im Naruto and this is Hinata" Naruto said. "What's with the giant six legged flying bison," Hinata asked. "Oh, this is Appa, and the flying leamer is Momo," Aang answered. After they all explained their worlds, they all went to Sasuke's house and had some newly bought tea.**

**STORY #42:**

Narrirator;I have no idea what to wright about so I'm going to make this up as I go...

The day after Aang and his friends got settled into their new homes Appa had a kid with the hippo (Pappo). The infent was a flying six legged bison hippo thingy. "I'm going to call you, Mika!" Aang yelled. "Is this how most of your animals became, doing other speceis?" Sasuke asked. "Yup, they're all screwed in the head," Aang answered. "I want to ask something," Neji yelled. "Okay," Aang said in return. "Did the Pappo eat your hair too?" Neji asked. "No..." Aang said puzzled.

Katara went walking around the village when suddenly, a ninja apeared. "Hi, I'm Kakashi," Kakashi said. "I'm Katara, and step away or I'll hit you with water," Katara said. Then Orochimaru came and tried to attack her after Kakashi left. "Hiya! Take that!" Katara yelled while hitting Orochimaru with water and making him screem like a little girl as he ran away. "I think that guy's gay," Katara said to herself. Then Sakura jumped on a tree and got her but poked by a thorn and died (sadly she came back to life for future stories). END!!

**STORY #43:**

**Sakura was talking to Katara when suddenly Itachi ran out of no where as he screamed "COOKIES!!" and scared the girl's and ran right into a tree "ouch" both girl's said and left."Where have you two been" Naruto asked "we were talking, then all the sudden Sasuke's evil brother came out of no where screaming cookie's, smashed into a tree and we left" Sakura explained.**

**Naruto, Sasuke, Aang and Sokka looked at them funny and bursted out laughing "I alway's knew he was wierd" Sasuke laughed out "I can't believe Sakura sleped with him" Naruto said with a smirk. Sasuke and Sakura both looked at Naruto "WHAT THE HELL" Sasuke screamed and looked at Sakura. She looked at Naruto with a death glare "you son of a b you weren't supposed to tell anyone" Sakura yelled at him making Naruto cower in fear.**

**It was an akward silence until Orochimaru came out of no where "who want's cookie's" he said "I do" Itachi said running out of the bushe's "yay" Orochimaru said while him and Itachi ate cookie's leaving the other's forgetting about what they were talking about. "what were we talking about again" Naruto asked "don't know" everyone else said and they left. **

**STORY #44:**

One dark stormy morning Sasuke was out of tea again (Thunder in backround), one task, one walk. Sasuke was determind to Get More TEA...

After Sasuke got some tea Diedara went to Sasuke's house and stole all the tea. "Give me my tea back you girly blond guy!" Sasuke yelled. "Hey! What's wrong with blonds?" Ino came out of nowhere and asked. "Yeah, I'm wondering that too, same as the ugly blond tramp," Diedara agread insultingly. Ino got mad and walked away and sundenly Sasuke took the tea and slamed the door shut, also locking it. "But I love tea," Diedara yelled slaming the door with his feet since he has no arms.

Then Gaara came thursty for revenge from Diedara and shaved Diedara's hair (In this story Diedara loves his hair). Then Gaara ran off and Neji helped Diedara find a wig. "How are you so good at picking wigs out?" Diedara asked Neji. "Experiance," Neji said. "Get over here Neji you freak," Hinata yelled and Neji ran away remembering when he hung up all of Hinata's underwhare in the academy when there was a meating for every ninja in the leaf vlg and some from the sand vlg (vlg means village). He also put a big sign up saying 'Hinata's undy's'. 'What's gotten into her?' Diedara thought as he put his curly red wig on (wonder where that came from). hint hint END!!

**STORY #45:**

**Aang was wondering how to get Katara's attention, when Naruto came by "hey Aang what ya doing" he asked "oh hey Naruto I was wondering how to get Katara's attention" Aang sighed. Naruto smirked "I think I can help you there" he said with a grin "how" Aang asked "you need to somehow save her and you'll be her hero" Naruto explained.**

**So Aang and Naruto were thinking of a plan how to make their plan work, but suddenly a giant bird came a grabbed Katara "ahhhhh HELP" she yelled. Aang flew after the bird "im comming Katara, i'll save you" he said and attacked the bird. Aang managed to hit the bird and it dropped Katara "Aang!!" she yelled, and he grabbed her hand and put her safely on the ground "Katara are you alright-" but he was cut off because Katara started kissing him.**

**Naruto came just in time to see the two making out and grinned 'damn im good' he thought "ahem" Naruto said, making the two pull apart with huge blushe's on there face. Katara and Aang were now together and everyone was happy until Sokka fell on his face and cried like a little girl making Toph and everyone else laugh.**

**STORY #46:**

One day Sokka felt a feeling, he loved hinata. So he started stalking her, only finding out that she was stalking Naruto. Sokka was heart broken and went back home. "What's wrong?" Toph asked. "I love Hinata," Sokka bursted out, "but she likes Naruto." Toph just stared at him, "But I love you Sokka," Toph cried out and ran off to the unknown. Aang and Katara were just staring into each others eyes, seeing if they can read each others minds.

"How you doin'," Mika said to Momo, but Momo just flew away leaving Mika heart broken. "How you doin'," Sasuke said to Sakura, but Sakura said, "Sorry, I'm with Itachi and I'll leave tomorrow to join the Akatski, but I'll be back in the other searies of short stories involving B-saur, and Ino's a tramp," Sasuke was heart broken (loveless is in the air ;). END!!

**STORY #47:**

**After Sokka got over Hinata he started to have feeling's for Ino. Ino was training with Shikamaru when Sokka came "Ino, I think im in love with you" he yelled. Ino just stared at him "uh no I already love someone else" she told him and again Sokka's heart broke. Shikamaru looked at her "you like someone" he said kind of jelous "why you jelous" Ino teased him and Shikamaru glared at her.**

**Shikamaru did not stop bugging Ino "come on at leaset tell me if it's someone I know" he said annoyed "alright you know him better than anyone else" she told him and walked away leaving Shikamaru to wonder. The next day Shikamaru was still wondering who it was "PLEASE Ino tell me im begging you" Shikamaru whined and Ino sighed "fine, fine I love you" she said.**

**Shikamaru just looked at her "huh?" was all he could say "I love you Shikamaru" Ino said and kissed him, then left. Shikamaru just looked spaced out and yelled "WOOHOO!!" and skipped away happily.**

**STORY #48:**

Gaara heard that Aang was a famous bender and wanted to challenge him on who could bend a steel pole. "I challenge you oh great bender," Gaara said. "Okay, what's your style," Aang asked. "Uh, I grab something with my hands and bend it," Gaara explained(Yes, odd and obvious, I know). "...," no comment from Aang. "who ever can bend this pole - first is the strongest bender," Gaara said. "...," Aang still speachless. "Gaara, Aang is an air bender, well, the avatar can bend all four elements, air, earth, water, and fire, but Aang's specialty is air bending," Toph explained then bursted out into lauphter. "Is it even possible to bend air, earth, water, and fire?" Gaara asked. "...," Everyone is speachless. Then Tiffany pulled Gaara out of there before he humiliated his self even more (I insulted my sister's crush Ben a lot so this is self pay back for her, and it's funny).

After Tiff thuroly explained to Gaara about the bending stuff Gaara was so embarrased that he wouldn't even leave the house. It was Tiffany's house aswell. "What's that?" Tiffany asked as they looked out the window only to find Sasuke in a pink pansey suit. "Go home ya pansey ass," Tiffany yelled. "Actualy, It's an improvement for Sasuke," Gaara teased and was never afraid to leave the house now. Everyone was happy (Even pansey ass Sasuke) exept Orochimaru because Sasuke was to obsessed with running around as a pansey to help Orochimaru concure the world, beat Itachi, marry him (Orochimaru and Sasuke), or buy more tea. Sasuke was fired from Orochimaru's team the next day. END!!

**STORY #49:**

**Hinata was walking around when she came across a bird with two head's and arm's "cool bird" she said and went to pet it. The bird bit her finger and flew "aggg stupid bird" Hinata yelled while sucking her bleeding finger. Just then Naruto came out of no where and tackled her to the ground "your it!" he yelled and ran off. Hinata looked in the direction Naruto ran off to "man could this day get any wierder" she said, then suddenly a bunch of drunk squrril's came and started sining 'my hump's' by black eyed peas.**

**Hinata sighed "I had to ask" she said and walked away where Naruto went. She found herself back in the leaf village and saw Tenten. Hinata went up to Tenten "hey, do you know where Naruto went" she asked "no, but he has been tackling everyone and saying 'your it' and running off" Tenten explained. Hinata sighed again "thank's anyway's Tenten" she said and went home.**

**STORY #50:**

I was bored and decided to just kick the avatar and his friends out of the story and to their own so the whole story will not be based on their final goodbye's.

Kabuto joined a contest (The kind where you make a car and use it to race people in their own cars). "Hey Orochimaru," Kabuto started, "will you help me build a car for a contest," he finished. "Sorry sucker, I'm already making my own car and I'll sooo beat you," Orochimaru teased with full confidance. "Awww," Kabuto awed and went to make his own car. One second, do the people in the show Naruto even know what a car is? Naruto didn't even know what a train was in that ice princes like movie. Oh well, they do now. Well, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba also joined the contest and were very buisy making their own cars. They couldn't spend any time for their girls (Only Sasuke with Sakura who is with the Akatsuki anyway, and Shikamaru with Ino. Kiba will always be single in these stories for the Kiba fan girls. I'm not one of them).

In the contest there were 8 people. Kabuto's car was a glowing lime green colour, Orochimaru's was pink with snakes, Sasuke's was blue and it had Uchiha eyes at the front and the symbol at the back, Shikamaru's was not even coloured (typical), Kiba's was broun and had an Akamaru picture on the left side. I don't even care about the other 3 cars so don't bother me about it. After the race Kabuto was third, Sasuke was second, Kiba was last, Shikamaru was first, and Orochimaru's car was now red and smelly because he drove over a snake and was now crying. Shino forgot to wear pants to day and everyon left when he came. END!!


	6. some stupid and crazy stories 6

_**Some crazy and stupid storie's 6!**_

**STORY #51:**

**Shikamaru was walking around the village when a deer jumped out of the bushe's "what the" he said and walked toward's the deer. Suddenly Shikamaru was turned into the deer "why did I turn into a deer!" Shikamaru said "because you were destined to" the other deer told him. "great you sound like Neji" Shikamaru sighed "Ino will also be turned into a deer" the deer finished "why me and Ino?" Shikamaru asked. The deer smirked "that you and her will have to find out" the deer said and disippered.**

**So Shikamaru was headed toward's Ino's house when he heard a scream "that must be Ino" Shikamaru said and went to find out. Ino was horrified "why did I turn into a deer" she said looking at her reflection in the mirror "because you were destined to" Shikamaru said. Ino looked at him "your a deer to?" she asked "yep and we have to find out why on our own" Shikamaru finished. Ino sighed "this is going to be a long day" she said.**

**STORY #52:**

randomly Shikamaru and Ino were caught by some one whowanted a huge deer zoo and he also wanted more deers to be born there (uh oh for Shikamaru and Ino). They were in a cage for 3 weeks already and everyone was wondering where they were. "Maybe they ran away together," Hinata sugested, hoping that her fantacey would come true for her and Naruto. "Maybe, but they could also have been eated by, The B-saur," Shino thought. Hinata, Lee, Shino, Tenten, Naruto, Neji, Chouji, and Kiba were talking about what could havehappened to them. "Okay... What's a B-saur anyway," Chouji asked. "Legand has it-," Kiba started before being stoped by Neji. "And it will stay a legand! Let's just go look for them, they could be hurt or something," Neji said. "That's a great idea," Tenten blurted out.

As they were looking for Shikamaru and Ino, Naruto found a truck with two deers in it. 'Wow,' Naruto thought and released the deers. "Hey Naruto! It's me, Shikamaru," Shikamaru said to Naruto. "Are you hungery little guy?" Naruto asked babying the whining deer. "He can't speak deer Shikamaru," Ino lectured. "Then how come you could under stand me before you turned into a deer," Shikamaru asked anoyed of Naruto babying. "Because I was about to turn into a deer," Ino said and kicked Naruto when he tried to stuff ramen in her mouth. Then a beer came and the three split up. TO BE CONTINUED!!

**STORY #53:**

**Shikamaru and Ino tried everything to get the other's to know it was them "what are we going to do Shikamaru?" Ino asked "I don't know" he replied "great the one time the smartest kid can't figure this out" Ino said to herself. It has been 2 day's since Ino and Shikamaru were released "hey has anyone seen Ino or Shikamaru?" Choji asked "no but there probably off some where 'having fun' together" Naruto joked and was smacked over the head by Sasuke "you'r an idiot Naruto" he said.**

**"ewww Naruto you pervert" Ino said and looked over to Shikamaru who was grinning "what are you grinning about" Ino asked "what Naruto said" he replied. Ino looked discusted "are all guy's perverted" she asked "pretty much" Shikamaru said and Ino sighed "great now im stuck with a pervert on my team" Ino complained and walked away.**

**STORY #54:**

Ino went off on her own without the pervert Shikamaru. (After this story we will be free to make any randomness what so ever). 'Where is that guy,' Ino thought walking through a random forest. "come here," a voice wispered. "Who are you? where are you?" Ino questioned the mystery voice. "helloo,come here," the voice wispered again. Ino started running to the voice as it got louder and louder. "Hello," Ino said looking for the source of the voice.

Shikamaru just woke up wondering where Ino was. "There's a hole going to the other side of the fence," Shikamaru said to his self (Yes, Naruto kept them in a fence, alone, together, at night). Shikamaru went through the hole and started looking for Ino. As he was looking for Ino, Shikamaru also heard the voice luring him in. "come here," the voice wispered again. When Shikamaru got there he found Ino on the ground. "Ino!" Shikamaru said. "Hey Shik, look at this little kid. He lost his mother an now he's calling her," Ino said getting up after comforting the kid. "Ino," Shikamaru said. "Yes," Ino wispered, making him go on. "I want to make deer babies with you," Shikamaru said. Ino toke the kid and they were suddenly turned back into humans and they went home not even tempting to question what happened in the last hour. END!!

**STORY #55:**

**It has been a month since the incident and Ino and Shikamaru adopted the kid and her name was Tora. Shikamaru proposed to Ino that night and she said yes. Ino went and told Sakura the next day "hey Sakura guess what" Ino said "what" Sakura asked "Shikamaru asked me to marry him and I said yes" Ino squealed "congradulation's" Sakura said to her. Later on in the afternoon Ino took Tora with her shopping "pick out one thing you want" Ino told her "ok mommy" Tora said and went to go find something.**

**Tora came back with a huge box of poptart's "can I have this mommy" Tora asked "sure you can" Ino said "yay, your the best mommy" Tora said happily and Ino smiled. "hey Ino hey Tora" Hinata said walking up to them "auntie Hinata" Tora said running up to Hinata and hugged her (Tora think's Hinata's her auntie). "hey how are you" Hinata asked "im good mommy's buying me a box of poptart's" Tora said with a huge grin and Hinata smiled. "so Ino Sakura told me the new's, congradulation's" Hinata told her "thank's Hinata" Ino said. Ino and Tora went to go pay for the stuff and they went home.**

**STORY #56:**

One day Kiba went for a walk with Akamaru and was training, "AHHHHHHHHH," a voice screeched. "What was that?" Kiba said to Akamaru comfused. 'Like I'm supposed to know pansey ass,' Akamaru thought. Kiba and Akamaru were running toward the noise and found Shino on the ground. "Dude, what happened to you," Kiba asked and Akamaru thought, 'Yeah, like we care anyway but tell the details on how you screem like a girl.' Shino looked up at Kiba, "I got bit in the ass by a dog," he said. 'Remind me to give that dog a bonus,' Akamaru dised again.

After Sakura cured Shino's, ya know, Shino was afraid of wild dogs forever. "I wonder were Hinata is," Kiba said to Akamaru. 'You're other partner, probably hiding from you and Shino,' Akamaru answered. "Yeah, she might be at the ramen store with Naruto or spying on Naruto," Kiba said replying to Akamaru's bark. 'That's not what I said pansey ass,' Akamaru growled. Then a squirell came and Kiba caught it to feed it to Akamaru. 'Oh, I love raw meat!' Akamaru barked and was about to eat it when suddenly Lee came and took the squirell away. "Squirrell's are friends, not food you pansey ass," Lee said and walked away (yes, I'm upsesed with the bad comment 'pansey ass'). "Well, today was very odd and hopfully it douse not get weirder," Kiba said. "Yah, I'm with you there," Akamaru spoke. "WHAT!!" Kiba yelled comfused. "Uh, wuff," Akamaru wuffed and tried not to say another word. "Okay, I thought you were talking, my bad," Kiba said, sighed, and fell asleep. END!!

**STORY #57:**

**It was the day of Shikamaru and Ino's wedding and everyone was exited. Tora was the flower girl, Sakura was the maid of honor and Naruto was the best man. The whole village came to see there wedding, exept Temari who was uber pissed. Sakura and Hinata and Tenten were helping Ino get dressed "im soo nervous guy's" Ino said "it's normal to be nervous on your wedding day" Hinata told her. With Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji were helping Shikamaru "so I bet you guy's are going to have fun tonight, eh" Naruto asked with a grin. Shikamaru also grinned "oh yeah" he said.**

**A half hour later the wedding started (im skipping all the talking) "you may now kiss the bride" the preature said, and Ino and shikamaru kissed while everyone cheered. Everyone had fun at the party, till Songebob came back and smacked Kiba's ass...again and left. Kiba was all happy and everyone was discusted then everyone went home leaving Ino and Shikamaru to there 'biussness'.**

**STORY #58:**

One day it was raining, and then a giant flock of moosen came surfing into the sand vilage (anythings possible in my stories). Temari used her wind sythe jutsu and all the water turned into bananas. The flock of moosen turned into goosen and flew south for the winter that never comes in the banana filled desert. "Now that is crazy," Kankuro said to Gaara. "You can say that again, but don't, please," Gaara agreed and then the three siblings went to play sand hockey.

A few days after the crazy event Diedara asked Gaara, "Want to watch Star Wars with me Gaara?" But Gaara ripped his arms off and walked away. Diedara got mad and turned his clay stuff into toilet papper and T.P'd Gaara's house, then wrote on the house 'I love cookies, I stick them up my Ace.' Gaara was mad and asked Temari to spank Diedara (She douse), and get rid of his manly hood (She dousen't). Diedara was sad and joined the Akatski (or how ever it's spelled) and Gaara was never asked to watch Star Wars again. END!!

**STORY #59:**

**It was a peaceful night in the leaf village when a giant carrot came and started eating people. "Naruto a giant carrot is eating everyone in the village" Sasuke screamed like a little girl and ran off "I know" naruto said and ran off somewere. A while later Naruto came back with a giant rabbit "know eat the carrot" Naruto told it, and the rabbit ate the giant carrot.**

**All the people the giant carrot ate came back and the rabbit hopped away. Naruto was a hero in the village and was finally respected "your my hero" Sasuke said and hugged Naruto. Naruto pushed sasuke off "Sasuke, what the hell?" Naruto said "you have beautiful eye's" he said creeping Naruto out. Hinata got jelous and kicked Sasuke's ass and he started crying. Itachi and Sakura laughed at him and left. Naruto and Hinata lived happily ever after... until sponge bob came and married Kiba.**

**STORY #60:**

One peaceful supper Hinata was so happy. "WOW!" She said catching veiw of her favourite meal, poptarts. Neji knew that Hinata loved poptarts, but they never went shopping for a long time. It takes Hinata to eat poptarts in at least one or two, but they can't go shopping that often. "I snuck out and bought them my self after beating a mission," Neji explained. "Thank you! I always wanted poptarts!" Hinata joyfully stated the obvious. Suddenly, Itachi broke through the window and yelled, "Poptarts! Dread-ed-Pop-tarts!." Hinata and Neji just stared at him " : " : " :...

Itachi placed an atomic bomb in the poptarts and ran to his bunny named Bubu. "Bubu! Let us leave this dreaded, poptart filled land and go somewhere, a place where everyone hates poptarts," Itachi said. "Who hates poptarts, any evil persion who hates poptarts shall join our club." Itachi yelled with a sign of a poptart crossed out. "Hey, I hate poptarts. Who's all in this club so far?" some dude who we randomly know is Diedara came and asked. "Bubu and I, Itachi!" Itachi answered. Diedara just stared at Itachi and said, "Hey, dosen't Itachi mean weasle." Itachi just glared at him until a bunch of evil poptart haters joined the group.

"Hey weasle, what's the name of our club?" Orochimaru asked. "Club, Bubu, poopoo!" Itachi shouted out with glee. "I'm outta here," was Orochimaru's final words as he left. "How about, the Akatski," Kisame asked. "Okay, it's settled, we are now called the Akatski poopoo's!" Itachi yelled out embarrassing all the others. "No, no, no. Just, the Akatski," Kisame corrected.

END!!


	7. some stupid and crazy stories 7

_**Some Stupid and Crazy Storie's # 7!**_

No ninja abilities in these stories

**Story #61:**

**Sasuke was known as the 'popular' kid in school and everyone always listened to him. During class a new student joined the class "listen up everyone, we have a new student" Kakashi said and everyone looked toward's him and saw a girl. She smiled "hi im Sakura I moved here from New York and if anyone dare's make fun of my forhead, there will be hell to pay" she said.**

**Once the class ended there was a 10 minute break and Sakura was headed to her next class. Just then some dude with a green jumpsuit, bushy eyebrow's and an odd hair cut jumped in front of her. He smirked "and who are you" Sakura asked "my name is Rock Lee, handsom devil of the leaf village and if you agree to be my girlfriend I will protect you with my life" he said.**

**Sakura just stared at him "no" was all she said and left leaving Lee sulking. Then when she was almost at her next class a guy with Blonde spikey hair came and just as he was going to say something a guy with raven colored hair came along "leave her alone dope" he said and walked away. Then the boy with spiky hair got mad "Sasuke" he said running after him leaving sakura confused "what wierd school did i transfer to" she said and went to her next class.**

**STORY #62:**

"Hey guys, are ya afraid of getting beaten by a girl?" Tiffany yelled to Randy, Dereck, Palmer, John, Paul, Gaara, Payton (the only other girl), Marcus and Lucus the twins. "Like that will ever happen!" all the boys yelled. "Can so!" Payton and Tiff yelled back. They were all playing fishy fishy and Palmer started out in the middle. Dereck, Randy, and John were caught already and Palmer was still having trouble catching the girls.

Sakura came walking by and was wondering what they were playing. "Hey, what are you guys doing?" Sakura asked. "Fishy fishy and I'm the best!" Dereck was saying in a cocky voice. "Sorry, no pink allowed, Tiffany and Payton are acceptions," Gaara butted in. "You're just afraid that your chances of being beaten by a girl will grow, but still, there is a no pink rule and you're full of pink," Tiffany said. "Yeah! Tomboy girls rule!" Payton shouted out in a team voice.

And so, Sakura was not in the game and went to find some more girly groups to hang in and talk about their nails and hair.

YUCK!! END!!

**STORY #63:**

**Sakura was minding her own biusness when a girl with two bun's in her hair walked up to her "hey Sakura" she said. "oh hi, umm what's your name" Sakura asked "oh im Tenten" she said. Sakura smiled "so what do you do around here for fun?" Sakura asked "we play soccer" Tenten replied. So Tenten showed Sakura were the game was being held and she saw 12 guy's out there and Sakura went to join the game. One of the guy's looked toward's her "hey, new girl, can't you see were playing a game" one of them said.**

**"can I play with you" Sakura asked and all the guy's laughed but one "your a girl, you really think you can play with guy's" the same guy laughed at her. Sakura frowned "are you afraid you'll lose to a girl" she said "alright, you can play, but don't go crying when we kick your ass" he said and Sakura grinned 'we'll see who kick's who's ass' she thought. Before the game was 5 minute's over Sakura scored 7 goal's leaving the guy's stunned "who kicked who's ass" she said and walked away.**

**STORY #64:**

Two dudes named Neji and Kiba were playing with a cute little dog named Akamaru. "What an adorable little poopy," Neji said in the awe of Akamaru's doggy eyes. "Don't go girly on me now Neji," Kiba said, "woosa kuut liwle poopy, Akamaru, yus you are," Neji just starred at Kiba. "woosa girly little shit now," Neji said, agging Kiba on to a fight. "Hey! What did you say!" Kiba yelled. They started to fight when Hinata came, "Hey, girls girls. What the heck. Nobody can get along now a days," she said. "We are not girls!" Neji and Kiba both said at the same time. "If you're men, then act like em! No wonder the saying is girls rule boys drule," Hinata darted back. "I hate it when Hinata has a point," Neji admitted. "actually, she has wonderful points," Kiba said randomly. "Hey, pervert!" Hinata yelled as well as Neji saying, "No flurting with my cousin!!"

Later on somewhere else involving different people, Ino was walking by and Lee accidentaly threw a bolder at her, but sadly, Shikamaru saved her and they started going out. END!!

**STORY #65:**

**It was almost christmas and the class went to a ski resourt in the mountains. Everyone was excited "I love skiing" Naruto yelled and everyone agreed. Once they got there they all went into the resourt/hotel and all got room's. After all that they started skiing and everyone sucked but Hinata "how are you so good" Naruto asked. Hinata smiled "practice" she said and continued to ski.**

**That night everyone was in there room's when Naruto smashed a chocolate orange (like on those commercials) and Hinata fell from the second floor into Naruto's room, in the tub. They were both speechless then Naruto smirked "well hello there beautiful" he said. Hinata was too shocked to say anything 'im in Naruto's room, in a tub, naked, in Naruto's room' she thought. Naruto walked toward's her "what made you decide to 'drop in' Hinata" Naruto said. This time Hinata smirked "you" she said and they had a night full of passion...playing video game's.**

**STORY #66:**

Naruto didn't like Sasuke's atitude (obviously). Everyone else liked him though, so Naruto and Shikamaru (the so called 'losers') thought of a way to make this overly cool kid an embarrasment that Gaara wouldn't even want to fight him anymore. Shikamaru left to practice his and Naruto's devious plan, thinking of how troblesome he became after befriending Naruto. It was all really fun, surprisingly for Shikamaru.

"Hey Sasuke, I'd bet you couldn't beat me at the sing/dance competition," Naruto taunted Sasuke knowing he would fall for it, wanting to look better than Naruto. "Oh yeah? Well I'll see about that," Sasuke said and went to go sign up. "Yes! He fell for it," Naruto whispered gastly. "Who fell for what?" Hinata asked coming out from spying from him. She couldn't here well from her distance. "Oh, Hinata. It's just...uh...something. Go to the sing/dance competition tomorrow," Naruto invited, wanting many people to see 'it'. "O-o-okay, see you t-tomorrow N-naruto," Hinata said blushing, thinking it was a date and went to look for the most beautiful outfit.

The next day, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Hinata got ready for the dance. It was Sasuke's turn and he was about to dance something he made up. 'How clever am I, I will obviously win' Sasuke thought. Suddenly, he couldn't move by his own will; he felt like a puppet. The song 'Orange county girl' came up and Sasuke started doing the worst, girlyest, gayest dance ever. Everyone laughed at him. Naruto's turn and he break danced so well while saying a poem:

There once was Susuki, (really Sasuke sounded in the Susuki company way)

his nickname was pookey.

His best friends Itachi,

they suck ass at hockey.

The pansy is such a weak rooky.

Some people would think it was mean, but after Sasuke's embarrasment (and Gaara agreeing to never even think of fighting such a weakling), they chearred on. Naruto was not the winner though. Hinata glided on the dance floar, singing thouroghly, and dressed as the best girl in all the villages. She won the competition and Naruto's heart. Sakura and Ino disliked the selfish Sasuke and all the girls admired and chased the romantic Rock Lee who Sakura won the heart of. END!!

**STORY#67: **

**After Sasuke's reputation was trashed, Lee became the 'cool dude' and everyone envied Sakura for being his girlfriend. Even Itachi was ashamed of Sasuke "foolish little brother" he said watching it on youtube. Sasuke was trying everything to regain his place as the top kid, but only made himself look even worse. What was worse, Naruto was 10x stronger and kicked Sasuke's ass everytime they fought.**

**Sasuke was in his room in the corner depressed "waaaaaaahhhh!! I miss being the popular kid sniff" Sasuke whined and cried. Sasuke practiced dancing and singing non stop till he became good. At the next talent show he won and regained his place as popular kid. All the girl's but Sakura were all inlove with him, Sakura was still with Lee, and Sasuke was still jelous.**

**STORY #68:**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! A test, nobody said anything about a test!" Naruto screamed. "Calm down Naruto, Tiff and I can teach you," Gaara said atempting to calm Naruto down. "Yeah. I'm good at math," Tiffany assistid makeing it worse. "A MATH Test! You've got to be kidding me," Naruto screemed in nervousness. Only one thing could cure him, and Hinata knew it, "I-I can b-b-buy you some r-ramen N-n-naruto," Hinata helped nervously, and it worked. "Cool, see you after the test," Naruto said walking away calmly, forgetting everything but ramen, and secretly Hinata.

On the way to the ramen place (after the test that Gaara and Tiff helped with) Naruto saw Kiba and Sponge Bob running around yelling, "The Natzies are coming! The Natzies are coming!" Naruto laughed at that. after a couple of seconds of walking Naruto saw a bunch of nerds from school named Sasuke, Itachi, Orochimaru, Ino, and other people who call them selves the Akatsuki. They were building something they call a vehicle for the science expariment. It didn't look like the ones he herd of in a place called Canada, it had three wheals, seven windows, some mirrors on the front, lights for night, left and right lights on the sides, and the top looked like the bottom of a boat. This car (too many names for something on wheals for transportation) had the word 'Ford' on it and a picture of a horse. When Naruto got to the ramen place with Hinata, boy he had stuff to say. "Really Naruto. I saw Lee helping a granny across the street, then someone attacked Lee. The old lady beat him with a purse and bust out a bunch of koraty moves. The ironic thing was that during the old lady action process, the song "Wind it up" by Gwen Stefani crancked up." Hinata also had his wierd occurances aswell. "well, I blame global warming." Naruto's words were befor a long silence. END!!

**STORY#69:**

**Konaha school started a basketball team and they needed a mascott "so who want's to be the mascott" Sasuke asked, then Naruto got an evil idea "I know the perfect person" he said. Kiba looked at him "who" he asked "i'll be right back with our new mascott" Naruto said and went to to find the person. After a while, Naruto found him "oh Sai" Naruto said "what do you want dickless" Sai asked "do you want to be our new mascott" naruto asked.**

**Sai stared at him "no" he said and walked away Naruto grinned "Ino's going to be there" he said making Sai stop. He turned around "im only doing this because of Ino" Sai said "fine, fine" naruto said and dragged Sai to the others. "hey, I found our new mascott" Naruto said dragging Sai "you asked Sai to be our mascott" Sasuke said "yep, he agreed on it" Naruto said. "where's Ino" Sai whispered "she's comming" Naruto said, and right on que Ino came "oh hi Sai" she said. Sai grinned "hey Ino, wanna go out after school" he asked her "sure" Ino agreed and walked away. Since then because of Sai the Konaha leave's won every game and the championships and brought back a trophy.**

**STORY #70:**

It was the last day of school, because everyone was going to graduate (Yes, even Naruto with the help of Tiffany). They all dressed up in fansy clothes and wore their graduation hats. "I can't believe I'm going to graduate!" Naruto screemed out joyfully. "Me neither," Shikamaru taunted, but joking. "I'm still going to school to become a lawyer," Tiffany said trying to stop an argument by changing the subject. "I'm going to dump learning more and just deal with what I've got," Naruto pointed out, tired of boaring school, "Maybe I'll be a ninja and teach others about ninja's." Everyone talked about what they would be when they grow up. "As long as I'm with Sai, anything will be perfect," Ino said. "Same to you Kissy-poo," Sai said and they left to go 'prepair' for the graduation. "I'm going to be a marine biologist!" Christy shouted out with glee. "Of course, honey," Christy's new boyfriend, Ben, said.

Everyone was happy but Orochimaru, who failed...again. "Why am I not good enough? Why do I never pass!? I will now start my own evil plans now," he screached out. "Don't worry Orochimaru," one of the Akatsuki said, "you'll pass eventually." Orochimaru was filled with despise, "I'll just dump you sorry, good for nothing losers and team up with that hot Kabuto," he yelled and ran away.

Everyone had a good graduation until the giraffe and hippo started chasing people and eating their hair. Nobody took off and threw their hats for that straing graduation; they were all too embarrased, exept Kiba. "Cool! I'm bald! Don't I look soooo hot Sponge Bob?!" he yelled out. "Of coarse luv," Sponge Bob said as they threw off their hats. "How did That yellow thing even get into school?" Tenten questioned herself, puzzled. END!!


	8. some stupid and crazy stories 8

**Some Stupid and Crazy Story's #8**

**STORY#71:**

**It was a bright and sunny day in Konaha, the kid's were playing and laughing, the bird's were singing, and team 7 was fighting...wait what. Sasuke and Naruto were fighting and Sakura was yelling "gahhh i've had enough im quitting" she yelled and walked away (actually... more like stomped). Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke were shocked "nooooooo i'll save you my Sakura" Lee said coming out of no were and scaring the crap out of them. Lee ran off in the direction that Sakura went in.**

**Sakura was so mad that she was puching everyone who went close to her. Suddenly Itachi came "your hatred is most powerful want to join the Akatsuki" he asked "im not going to join an organization with a girly boy(Itachi), a shark(Kisame), a kid(Tobi), a person who looks like Ino(Deidara) a canibal(Zetzu) and an ameture Gaara(Sasori)" she yelled and dissipered. Poor Itachi felt the wrath of an angry Sakura, went back to the hideout and went into the fetle position in his room.**

**STORY #72:**

Deidara and Sasori went to take Shukaku from Gaara (Mostly to get away from Itachi). "Hey! We want your Shukaku to be the ultamit gang ever," Deidara yelled at Gaara. "No," Gaara answered simply and threw a sand ball at Deidara and Sasori's face. "Waaaah! That hurt!" Deidara cried and threw clay shaped as a bird at Gaara. The clay exploded but Gaara escaped. Tayuya came out of nowhere and sang Gaara to sleep, then she died again.

"No No, MY brother," Kankuro said as Deidara and Sasori flew away with Gaara on some clay bird. Sasori jumped off the bird on a skateboard and ran to Kankuro. "I want my brother back!" Kankuro yelled again with an added fists punching the ground. "I am Crows father," Sasori wispered, cut crow then threw flowers on Kankuro. "Ahhhhhhhhh! the prettyness, make...it...stop...you're not Crows father..." Kankuro said falling to the ground. "No, but I created him, and your other puppets. Ha ha ha ha ha," Sasori said as he waddled to catch up with Deidara. Now it was Crows turn to scream (amazisingly, now he can talk) "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Sakura healed the pretty flower rash from Kankuro. Naruto and some old lady saved Gaara and brought him to life and went home with a bunch of other random people. Lord Kazikage (Gaara) and Kankuro were now safe and happy...I married Gaara. Hee hee!

END!!

**STORY#73:**

**Once they all got back to Konaha Orochi-gay-maru came for Sasuke "come to me Sasssssssukeeeeeee" he said. Sasuke was about to when Naruto came from no were and stabbed Orochi-gay-maru in the face with his kunai "noooo my precoussssssssss faceeee" he said before dying. Naruto was instantly named Hokage and orderd eneryone but Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata to make him ramen.**

**Ino was skipping around the town happily when Deidara came and blew her up and her blood and guts spatterd everywere. Everyone went to her funeral and after they went to Narutos for a celebration that Ino was dead. Ino was mad so she came back as a living dead and killed everyone for revenge. Sadily to her everyone was reborn because they are needed for the next story.**

**STORY #74:**

One rainy day, everyone went to Sasuke's house to raid his tea and go to Naruto's house. They were all talking about their present lives and their past (This conversation includes Naruto, not Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Gaara, Temari, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, and me...).

"Hey buddies," (...and now my sister, Christy). "Hey!" I said, passing her some of my famous 'Flat Brownies' I created by some flour incident."People, quiet. I'm trying to fufill my destiny of combing my pritty, pritty hair," guess who that is...Neji if you couldn't figure that out. "Just ignore him, I already fell down the stairs, trying to measure that giant weapon on the ledge," Tenten grumbled. "So, how many people think that Sponge Bob is...AWSOME!!" Kiba shouted out. "Not me..." Gaara enthusiasticly disagread flat out. Everyone else shook their heads to say no, even I dislike Sponge Bob. "This tea we stole from Sasuke is good, I wondered if that electric eal Konahamaru explained about was going to attack me," Shino said. Sakure blushed, pinker than the flower she was named after, "Well, at least Lee is so bushy," Sakura said and thought, comfused of what she just said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Lee asked, as comfused as her. Everyone else ignored them, "So, have any plans today Temari?" Shino asked. "Yes, I was going to go play marko polo with Gaara and Kankuro later on," Temari said. "Oh, okay," Shino sniffed and started running away, crying like a baby, maybe even worse. Don't ask me, it's not like I want to go by Shino! "Hey, since when did I agree to playing marko polo with anyone!" Gaara yelled. Since I started to agree to make out with you today. "Okay! Bring on all the marko polo you want!" Gaara finaly agreed. "Hey, who wants to make some ramen for the soon to be Hokage!" Naruto said suddenly. "No," Neji, Tenten (after making out), and Lee all said. "I c-could N-na-naruto," Hinata said and they both went to make sweet, sweet ramen (No! sick ideas please). "I like Ben," Christy indicated. "Who do you like?" Neji asked. "Why should you know," Christy yelled and ran to Ben's house. Everyone was piging out on tea and flat brownies when Sasuke bursted in, screaming like the animal he was, "GIVE ME MY TEA BACK!!" Sasuke got what was left of his tea (if any) and everyone went home exept Hinata. END!!

**STORY#75:**

**Everyone got sick after eating Tiffany's flat brownies and all stayed home. Christy groaned "never make brownies again" she said to her sister. Tiffany laughed nervously just, then, Sasuke bursted through Tiffany and Christy's house "ahh Sasuke what are you doing here" Tiffany asked. "I need somewere to hide, can I hide here" he asked "umm no" Christy replied.**

**Sasuke made his puppy eyes "pwease pwetty pwease" he begged "fine if it will get you to shut up" Tiff replied. "why do you need to hide" Christy asked "because I accedentily dumped a bucket of freezing cold water on Itachi" he said. Suddenly Itachi broke thruogh the wall "i've finally got you little brother" he said evilly. Sasuke screamed like a little girl and ran Itachi on his tail "hey guys you better pay for the repaires on the wall" Tiff yelled at them.**

**STORY#76:**

"I got some totaly cool new polly pockets," Shino told Ino. "That's like totaly wicked! I have some interesting dirt in my underwear, it's all brown and smells odd. What about your bugs Shino?" Ino indicated. "They live in my totaly cool polly pockets eyes and stuff," Shino replied. "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes bum, bum, bum..." Sai came by and said repeatingly, until Sakura also came and wacked him on the head twice. "That's for leaving me to die over that cliff, and the other's for your horrible singing," She said and walked away. Sai drew a picture on Naruto's back when he was sleeping (Don't ask how, I don't even want to know...) and then pushed Ino into Shino and ran home.

"Have you noticed that Sai runs like a girl with no pants on?" Ino asked Shino as they went to the park to play polly pockets. "Hey! Who the F# wrote a stupid picture of Sasuke and Sai on my back!" Naruto yelled. Although he was one mile away from Shino and Ino, he could still be herd. ODD END!! :)

**STORY#77:**

**The next day after everyone recoverd from getting sick they all went to the beach. Sasuke arrived beat up while Itachi was grinning like an idiot. Christy and Tiffany laughed "well Sasuke looks like Itachi really did a number on you huh" Tiff said. Sasuke glared at her "shut up" he said and sat next to Sakura on the sand. Everyone was burrying Naruto in the sand while he was sleeping and since he was a deep sleeper he never woke up.**

**Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Tiff, Christy, and Temari all went into the water and started having a splash fight. Secretly, Jiraya, Kakashi and Ebisu were watching the girls "oh yeah perfect for my next chapter of Icha Icha Paradise" Jiraya said to himself. Neji used his byakugan to look at Tenten but when he looked at her instead of seeing Tenten he saw...Tsunade. **

**Neji fainted from a heart attack while Kiba was drawing on his face and Akamaru peeing on a fainted Neji.Ahh yes just a normal life for the teens...until the tides came and Naruto had to be dug out before he drowned, while everyone stayed away from Neji because he smelled like pee.**

**STORY #78:**

"Yay! Chucky Cheeses place!" Tobi screemed with glee as Tiffany, Christy, Gaara, Tenten, Itachi, Sasuke, and Choji enterd with him. "Don't fool aroud, you could dround in the Baby Ball Pit of doom," Itachi said. "Tobi's a good boy," Tobi said as he ran to the car racing wheel game. "Foooood! Pizza with extra cheeze, balloney, ham, pinaples (I love pinaples, so I had to add them), bacon, mushrooms..." Choji listed all the foods he thought of as he went for breakfast. "I'll start out with some tea, and crambakes with lots of strawberries and whipped cream," Tiffany said with Gaara right behind. "Milk and cookies for me," he said, dragging Tiff to compete at basket ball before the food was ready. "I shall battle in the raging pit of doom," Itachi challenged and went dodling off.

Sasuke and Tenten were left, wondering how or what they would do. "I wish there was some killing games," Sasuke whined. "Hey! There's some weapon games over there," Tenten said, pointing to an interesting 'I Ninja' game befor they went to battle. "Tobi the good boy, good boy, good boy. Lucky, good boy, Tobi," Tobi sang as he went to get cool prizes after winning thousands of tickets.

Choji was stuffing his face until he saw a plump woman with sweets surrounding her table. "Hottie!" Choji yelled as he went to talk to his new, burnet friend. "I won again!" Tenten yelled as Sasuke stomped his feet saying, "No fair! I saw what happened with my Sharingan, but you were too fast." Suddenly Itachi came, "Foolish little brother, I will always be the coolest, prittyest, sexyest, best..est...ish...whatever, person. You will never be good enough," he insulted. "At least I didn't wet myself in front of my girl friend," Sasuke replied with a sly look on his face. Itachi, flushed, ran out yelling, "At least I had a girlfriend," and everyon else left after getting cool prizes. "I love my skateboard as much as I love you Gaara," Tiff said, skating close by. "That's because it has my face on it," he answered happily, and they were all off. END!! "Tobi's a good boy..."

**STROY #79:**

**Everyone was getting ready for a big party for Naruto because they were bored. Itachi sighed "why do I have to be here" he groaned "shut up you poop or i'll get Sakura to unleashe her fury on you again" Tiffany threatend. With that Itachi never said another word "look everyone, here comes Naruto" Tenten said. Sure enough Naruto was coming "everyone, hide" Sakura said and everyone went into hiding.**

**When he entered his house everyone jumped out "happy were bored day Naruto" everyone said scaring the pants off Naruto (not literally). Naruto screamed like a little girl and wet himself "this is totally a kodak moment" kiba yelled and pulled a camera from god knows were, and took a picture. With that Naruto passed out "wow this was actually quite entertaining" Itachi said and also took a picture with his new camera phone.**

**STORY #80:**

"WEEEEEE! Fish are soooo cool!" Christy screemed as Tiffany gave her the birthday present. "Yeah, how'd ya figure that out?...Being sarcastic by the way," Tiff said and they ate birthday cake. This is not even part of the story, I just added it. And she's really not getting a fish from me for her birthday, maybe a Naruto picture (Yeah, I'm good) or magazine...Maybe.

Kakashi (Yes, I am finaly including him for wanting to use someone new for my evil tricks) went walking around in the park with Pakkune. "Hey, there's some cops at Tim Hortons, the donut shop," Pakkune said and pointed them out with his paw. "Tipical. Want to do something weird and fun?" Kakashi asked. "No, I'll like my butt instead," Pakkune insisted and went away. "Fine, I can do this without you! What was I going to do? Oh! Right!" Kakashi talked to his self and went up to the police car. He flicked on the syrin and drove away to chase any random person and freak them out. "Idiot! Fake police first," Kakashi yelled as someone cut him off. Kakashi drove into a stop sign that turned into butterflies that started attaking him.

On his way to jail after the police caught Kakashi, fainted for some reason, he asked for a phone call. "Hey, Sasuke. Want to bust me out of this?...Okay...Yeah..." (Slam phone in place) "He has to babysit Itachi's friend Toby, He's a good boy you know," Kakashi said. Sakura and Naruto paid for Kakashi to get out and he never went near a policer car or Tim Hortons or donuts or Sasuke (for diching him, Sasuke didn't get any atention so he ran away to Orochimaru) again. END!!


	9. some stupid and crazy stories 9

_Some crazy and stupid stories # 9_

**STORY#81:**

**It was halloween in Konaha and everyone was going trick-or-treating. Naruto was dressed as a nine tailed fox, Sasuke went as a snake, Sakura went as a goth, Kakashi went as a guy from Icha Icha Paradise, and Sai went as, well himself (party pooper). Naruto was hyper "oh yeah I love candy, believe it" he said. They arrived at the first house and Naruto knocked.**

**A guy with short blond hair and reallly tall opened the door. He frowned "I don't do trick-or-treat" he said and closed the door. naruto sighed "he was rather rude, when I become hokage i'll make him give candy" Naruto complained. They went to numerous houses but did not get any candy. Naruto was getting sad, when they went by a candy shop. Sakura got an idea "hold on guy's" she said and went into the candy shop.**

**Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, and Kakashi were wondering what she was doing, when she came out with bags full of candy. Naruto's eye's lit up with joy "Sakura, how did you buy all this" Kakashi asked "I get my candy for free here" she said. "how" naruto asked "I saved the owners daughter on a mission, and since then i always get free candy" she explained and handed them each a bag. The next day Naruto got sick from eating too much candy.**

**STORY #82:**

One day, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi were all going out for a day off, or a trip. "Pleeeeeeeaaaase! Please tell me the surprise Kakashi, where are we going?" Naruto pleaded and asked. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise," Kakashi said. "Calm down Naruto...are we going to go get manakures Kakashi!?" Sakura asked. "No, no," Kakashi said "Hell no!" Sasuke added. "Oh..." Sakura sighed and continued walking to Kakashi's surprise place. "Maybe it's something to improve our ninja skills," Sasuke suggested, trying to not act too exited for the answer. "Here we are," Kakashi said, pointing to a thick forest with mountains close behind. "Hiking! Weeee! This will be so much fun. Will we also camp over night sensei? I'll get marshmellows," Naruto went on until Kakashi silenced him.

"This is boaring, I'm tired," Sakura said. "We'll start camping here," Kakashi said, not wanting a nother complaint out of a crybaby konoichi. "I have the marshmallows. Sasuke, go start a fire over there," Naruto comanded and got marshmellows out from who knows where. The fire ready and sticky marshmellows over everyone, a little garden snake crept up on the camp. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Snnaaaaake!" Sasuke yelled and jumped into Itachi's arms (even I don't know where he came from) who dropped Sasuke on the ground and walked away after saying, "Foolish little brother, you must hate the snake to deffeat it," Sasuke looked at him and said, "That will not stop the snake from attacking me you idiot, I'm surprised you didn't die yet from an animal attack." Itachi ran off saying, "You're on your own."

The snake slithered a little closer to Sasuke who ran out of the forest at top speed, screeching like a little girl. Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi, sighing, followed him to calm him down. They never went hiking again. END!!

**STORY#83:**

**Team 7 was going to a dinosaur museum "this is going to be boring" Sasuke said to himself. Once they got there they saw a giant dinosaur on display "wow what kind of dinosaur is that" Naruto asked. Sakura looked in a brochure "it's called a Tyrannosaurus Rex, or t-rex for short" she said. Sakura was looking for Kakashi "where is Kakashi" she asked "hitting on that girl over there" Sasuke said pointing towards Kakashi and a girl that looked ready to slap him. Then Sakura noticed Naruto disippered aswell "uggg where the heck is Naruto" Sakura groaned and Sasuke sighed "lets look for him before he breaks something really expensive" he said and they started looking.**

**They split up to look for him "Naruto get your ass over here before I get it for you" Sakura called. Then she entered a room full of dinosaur bones and fossils. She looked around when she saw Naruto looking at one with plates all over its back "Naruto why the hell did you take off" Sakura yelled at him. Naruto laughed nervously "I was looking at the stagosaurus" he said pointing to to the one with the plates on its back. Sakura sighed "lets go" she said and they went to find Sasuke.**

**When they got back to the main hall Sasuke and Kakashi (who looked sad and had a huge hand print on his cheek) were already there "found him" she said. After that day Sakura and Sasuke decided never to take Naruto or Kakashi to a museum again.**

**STORY #84**

Itachi, Naruto, Gaara, Tobi, and Lee were all going into a haunted house to prove their normal skills. No genjutsu or ninjutsu were alowed. "That's easy," Lee pronounced, and everyone knew it was true. Lee never could use gen or nin, but Gaara, it was hard because the sand came atomaticly. "This is scary, can Tobi have his blanket?" Tobi asked as they entered. "I'm not afraid...Ahhhhhhhhh! What was that!?" Itachi screeched as a small creeck enterd. "That was the creecky floor as we walked on it, foolish older brother," Sasuke said with a smirk.

The girls, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Temari, all knew the boys wanted to proove their manlyness, so they would pull a little prank. "They are so going to screech like little girls," Sakura said, wanting to scare Sasuke for hurting her pansy fealings. "Just, make s-sure Nar-nobody g-g-gets h-hurt," Hinata shudderd, trying to cover something up. "Fine, but I want to show Gaara that I can be smart and sneaky too," Temari said. "Are you jelouse that he's the Kazikage and much stronger than you, Temari?" Ino asked in a snoby voice. "Shut up bitch, I'll kill you," Temari yelled as Sakura seperated them with her not so pansy strength. Ino and Temari hated eachother because each of them liked Shikamaru. Sakura thought how weird she was fighting for Sasuke. Tenten was quiet, thinking of the plan and wishing she could see Neji. "Hinata, can I hang out at your house after this," she asked. "To see Neji? Okay," Hinata said as Tenten blushed.

The plan went well. They all acted like reapers and made tiny sounds, with the help of thier pet mouse, Teika. Sasuke was the first to run out, screeming like a little girl (to Sakura's pleasure). The guys were all freaked out as the girls laughed (I will still always Love Gaara). Naruto stayed to hang with Hinata. And Tobi was such a good boy. After, Tenten, Hinata, and Neji all hang out. END!!

**STORY #85:**

**It was just an ordinary day in Konaha, until everyone in the village turned into Torchic's. Even in the sand village everyone turned into Torchic's "why did we turn into Torchic's" Naruto said panicking. Sakura pecked him on the head "stop panicking Naruto" she told him "I like my butt" Sasuke said randomly. Sakura, Naruto and kakashi sweat drop "well umm ok" Sakura said clearing her throat.**

**They all went to the Akatsuki to see if they also turned into Torchic's. When they got to the Akatsuki base they heard a scream "ahhhhh im cute and cuddly, it burns" someone yelled. Sasuke grinned "that would be Itachi" he said "oh my sweet, sweet Itachi how i've missed you so" Sakura said. The rest of team 7 was wierded out "well you don't hear that everyday" Kakshi said "let's go inside" Naruto said and went in. **

**Everyone else followed "oh Itachi sweetypoopookins im back" Sakura said "nooo don't look at me im cute and cuddly" Itachi said hiding his face in a paper bag. Sakura hopped over to him "I still love you" she said. Then they both hopped into the sunset and lived happily ever after...**

**1 month later: They found out that it was Orochimaru who turned them into Torchic's and they all beat him up and Orochimaru turned them all back to their original human forms.**

**STORY #86:**

One dark, stormy night. Konahamaru woke up to a 'Clash' and a 'Ting.' He got out of bed and slowly walked downstairs. 'I hope it's not the boogie man' Konahamaru thought as the tenth out of twenty stairs creeked, 'half way.' Konahamaru seemed to thing the stairway grew extraw large, but he didn't mind; he really didn't want to find out what was down there too early.

At the bottom of the staires, Konahamaru heard a 'Bang' in the kitchen. 'Almost there, I'll just take a peek, to find out who, or what it is,' he thought as he turned around the corner. "Awwww, come on. You freaked me out," Konahamaru said as he saw his grandfather, the third hokage, make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Sorry Konahamaru, I ran out of peanut butter, good night," the third hokage said as he was about to leave with his fresh, peanut butter and jelly sandwich... until. 'Smash, bang, booom!' they heard as something ferociously crashed down the stairs. "Dad?" Konahamaru said as his dad fell to the bottom of the stairs. "Sorry Konahamaru. Dad? I was wondering who made a fresh smelling peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Can I have some?" Konahamaru's dad asked. "You always were so clumsy, son. Sure, I'll make you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and one for Konahamaru aswell," the third hokage offered. "Sure," Konahamaru said as the all started to make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

As they all ate their fresh peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, someone walked down the stairs. "Hi mom," Konahamaru said. "Huh? Why are you guy's all here eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?" his mother asked. "Long story dear, want one?" Konahamaru's dad offerd. "Sure," K's mom accepted as the family ate happily in a stormy, dark night... then the hydro went out, but luckily they had candles. END!!

**STORY #87:**

**Hinata and Sakura were walking around the village when they came across a mouse. Hinata freaked "ahhh a mouse" she yelled, made a few hand signs and burned the mouse to a crisp with the fireball jutsu she just learned. Sakura sweat drop "umm Hinata it was only a mouse, did you really need to burn it to a crisp" Sakura asked. Hinata was panting "I hate mice" was all she said. Sakura aked why hinata was so afraid of mice "im afraid of them because I once saw one eat another mouse and then that mouse was eatin by another mouse, then that mouse blew up and guts and blood and mouse parts went flying everywere" Hinata explained. Sakura just stood there with her mouth open and shocked "the hell" she said while her eye was twitching.**

**STORY #88:**

Tobi was going for a walk with his pet dog (rather the dog was going for a walk with his pet Tobi as people watched). The dog was 5ft tall and 7ft long, yes, it's big. That dog is going to be the biggest dog I ever heard of. Bigger than sandy. I wonder if there is actually a dog that big...Back to the story :-( .The dogs name is "Tyrinn" and she was tugging Tobi along. "Tyrinn's a good girl, Tyrinn's a good girl. Please be a good girl Tyrinn," Tobi pleaded. Suddenly, Itachi jumped out of randomness, and hid behind Tyrinn. A random, brown cat with black dots and white stripes also randomly jumped out and went behind Tyrinn. The cat beat Itachi to a pulp and pranced off like a girly cat in pride. Itachi feinted and the others just left him. "Have you noticed, that cat runs like Sasuke. I thought it was just me..." Tobi said and started tugging Tyrinn home. "Tobi's a good boy," the dog said and followed, leaving Tobi totally speachless. Now Tobi says that sentence in confusion, not knowing how the dog could talk. END!!

**STORY #89:**

**Naruto was reading Shakespeare: Macbeth for some unown reason and it creeped everyone out. Sasuke the human ice cube didn't care much and walked away. While walking to some place he saw what looked like a dead crispy mouse. As soon as he looked up he saw Sakura with her mouth still wide open. Sasuke shook her "earth to Sakura" he said snapping her out of her horrifying talk with Hinata. Sakura looked at Sasuke "a mouse ate another mouse and that mouse was eatin by another and that mouse blew up and mouse parts went flying everywere" Sakura said repeating some of the things Hinata said. Sasuke was offically creeped out "what did you say" he said "Hinata told me that a mouse ate another mouse and that mouse was etin by another mouse and it blew up spraying mouse parts everywere, and thats why she hates mice and burned that one to a crisp" she explained pointing to the fried mouse on the ground. From that day on Sasuke was horrified of mice.**

**STORY #90:**

Itachi woke up in the middle of an ally. He remembered being beat by a cat after stealing it's tuna, thinking it was his contacts. "Where am I?" Itachi asked his self, not seeing anything well enough. "Where is that giant garbage bag I hid behind?" Itachi asked and started walking toward the Akatsuki hideout, so he thought. Itachi walked into a pile of boxes and started screeming, "Stupid old man! How dare you beat up a blind murderer, with your metal cain weapon, who just got beaten up by a cat!" and then he used a gigantic fireball jutsu, burning a poll and everything else around to a crisp. There was a little girl right beside him in terified fear and will now be mentally disturbed for the rest of her life. "Mooooooommmmmmmmmyyy!!" The girl yelled, running away from this crazy loonatic who was still swearing colorful words at the melted pole.

Soon Itachi got back to the Akatsuki hideout and had a story to tell about an evil cat, disapearing garbage bag, and a kung-fu old man. "They really need to get you some glasses," Gaara said after being kidnapped by Diedara and saved by Naruto. Naruto, Gaara, and an old lady were there, listening to the blind bats interesting tale. "Should we tell him the Akatsuki fled?" Naruto whispered to Gaara. "No, this is quite some entertainment after being dead," Gaara answered as they kept wathing Itachi babble on about the adventure. END!!


	10. some stupid and crazy stories 10

_**some stupid and crazy stroies #10**_

_**(final chapter)**_

**STORY #91:**

**Naruto and Sasuke were playing on Naruto's new Wii system. They were playing Gutair Hero: Aerosmith and Sasuke was winning. Naruto was just about to give up when he came up with a plan "hey Sasuke" Naruto said. Sasuke paused the game and turned to his best friend/rival "what" he said annoyed. "I was wondering...if you want something to drink" Naruto asked. Sasuke was a little surprized but he was thirsty "sure why not" he said and Naruto went to the kitchen with an evil smirk on his face. He put something into Sasukes drink and gave it to him "thanks" he said and drank it. Soon he started feeling dizzy and passed out. Naruto then took some contacts and put them into Sasuke's eyes. When Sasuke woke up his sight was blurry "oh your awake, lets play some more" Naruto said and gave Sasuke a gutair. Naruto was kicking Sasuke's ass majorly because Sasuke could'nt use his sharingan to cheat because of the contacts Naruto put in. Sasuke thought he was going blind until Naruto told him about the contacts (after kicking Sasuke's ass alot). Lets just say Naruto never did anything like that again...**

**STORY #92:**

I don't know how to make superly humorous stories, so if it is not as funny as you want... suck it up ya damn princess!! :-(

Shikamaru was having a nice nap when some person in red robes came into his room. "Who the heck are you?" Shikamaru asked the random bystander, but the dude didn't answere. "What do you want and why are you in my room?" Shikamaru once again asked, hopping it wasn't a gay rapist. "If you don't answere me, I'll kick your ass?!" Shikamaru tried again, paniking a bit, but failed. Shikamaru was going to jump out until the figure said, "Stop! your mother hired me to make you do your chores, and scare you if you avoid them, like right now," The dude answered 'finaly' Shikamaru thought, calming down. "What if I don't do them?" Shikamaru asked lazily, about to fall asleep again. "I will tell your mom and she will kick you out, kick your ass, or shoot you." The Dude listed blandly. "Oh boy, such a drag," Shikamaru sarcasticly stated, tired of falling for his mothers old excuses, and fell asleep.

When Shikamaru woke up, his mother was calling. "Oh Shikamaru, we have to talk." She said seriously. "Comming," Shikamaru yelled and walked down, expecting a little talk. "Wait, I must get something," the mom said and left. "I remember when I got your mother mad, oi...you're dead kid, I'm lucky I'm still alive," Shikamaru's father said and left. "Here," Shikamaru heard, then a 'click'... END!! (For Shikamaru, just kidding!! He survived)

**STORY #93:**

**Tenten was about to go shopping for some wepons when she saw Neji. He was just standing there like a statue, a big grin on his face and holding a piece of paper. Tenten walked over to him "hey Neji" she said but he did not reply. Tenten wondered if there was something wrong with him "umm Neji hellooo anyone home" she said again and got no reply again. Tenten sighed and then thought of something "hey Neji your hairs on fire" she said hoping that would make him move, but he did'nt. Tenten growled "ugg I give up" she yelled. She looked at the paper he had in his hand. It was a reciet and at the bottom it said 'wal-mart always low prices' and 'roll back time'. Tenten sighed and walked away "stupid commercials" she mumbled.**

**STORY #94:**

One dark stormy night, everyone was asleep. It was a bright sunny mourning a few hours later, and the warmth was so comforting. "Temari, wake up already," Kankuro conplaind. Gaara was also impatient, "Our mission is only in about 3 hours, and I think you know it's an A-rank," he said. "But I'm just so comfy and warm, just a few more minutes!" Temari argued. After a few minutes, Temari finally got up to get ready and clean the fan for battle. "How is it like to sleep?" Gaara asked randomly. "Well, uh...ugh," Kankuro thought, unprepaired for such a sudden question. "It's like, nothing, but refreshing. When I fall asleep, it feels like I wake up right away, but I feal so much more energetic," Temari tried hard to explain. "Then why didn't you want to wake up if you're energetic?" Gaara asked again, confused. "Sometimes you like the relaxation as you sleep," Kankuro answered. "Oh," Gaara said and they went on their mission. Sadly, the A-rank was just helping Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Kiba & Akamaru rescue some crazy, gay lunitic who was obsessive with power and looking like a girl. (Seriously, Sasuke's second state looks like a freakin girl, shiny lips with it). At least Orochimaru and Sasuke are happy, I guess. END!!

**STORY #95:**

**Back when the dinosaurs roamed the earth a cave man named Sasuke was hunting buffallo with his friends Naruto and Sakura. There was a buffallo near a ledge "ohh a buffallo" Naruto said "shut up idiot you'll scare it away" Sasuke told him. They were sneeking up on it and were about to drive it off the cliff when a giant Itachi-saurus came and ate it. Sasuke was filled with anger and jumped out of there hiding place "hey that was our buffallo" he yelled at the Itachi-saurs. The Itachi-saurus turned towards them "foolish little brother" he said and chased Sasuke around. Sasuke was running for his life "im not your brother" Sasuke said. Then suddenly an Orochi-saurus came out "use the force Sasuke" he said and vanished. Then the Itachi-saurus found him "im going to eat you foolish little brother" he said and ate Sasuke. Sasuke woke up in a cold sweat and looked at his hands. He was still human and in his room. Thats when he decided to never drink red bull before bed ever again.**

**STORY #96:**

After a good day of training and gaining his eyebrows, Lee went for a break because Guy Sensei ordered it. "You need to relax sometimes Lee, saver your youthfullness," Guy said and went to see how Neji and Tenten were doing. They were doing pretty well if you know what I mean... Well, Lee went to buy Sakura some flowers and maybe ask her out. "Please get me Sakura's favorite flower for me," Lee asked Ino after describing the flower Sakura loves. "I'll get it right away," Ino said, when suddenly a little kitten jumped in. "Well how are you little one?" Ino asked the lovable dime. "ROOOOOOOOOOAAAARRRRRRR!!" the tiny kitten growled and destroyed the whole flower shop with an electric energy beam. "Wow, there goes the flower..." Lee stated as Ino staired in shock at the store, then the kitten. "I will destroy you all!" the kitten said and started to claw all the houses, but Kiba scared it out of the village.

In the sound village, Orochimaru was planing something devilishly evil for the leaf village. When suddenly a cute little kitten came in. "Awwwwwwwww! How cute! I will make you my evil pet and we will destroy the leaf village together!" Orochimaru shouted happily. The kitten made the evilest smile in the wourld, even the Akatsuki leader could fear (He's a pansy). Orochimaru dumped Sasuke and Kabuto and then hired the cat as they planed to reign. Although, it will never work. END!!

**STORY #97:**

**Naruto was looking deviantart on his computer when he came across a picture that got his curiosity. It had a warning on it so he clicked it. He read the bottom the artist wrote ' little kids, do not look at this, for mature people only ' and Naruto grinned. He clicked it again only to find the horror of what it was. All across konaha people could hear "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" and it made every bird fly off and scared the clouds away angering Shikamaru "what a drag..." he said and decided to take a nap. The scream scared the shit out of Sai making him screw up on his painting "damn it!!" he swore. Even past Konaha the Akatsuki could hear it and Itachi grinned "well it looks like Naruto found the picture" he said (insert evil mecanical laughter). The picture was of Naruto and Orochimaru doing really bad things if ya know what I mean. Sakura came to see if Naruto was alright only to find him in the fetel position in his room. Naruto was muttering ' never look at bad pictures, never look at bad pictures... ' continuously. Sakura just walked out quietly. Naruto was never the same.**

**STORY #98:**

Sai was very mad that he screwed up. "I'm going to kill Itachi for making that stupid picture, making Naruto scream, making me screw up," Sai growled. (How he knew, I guess he's an Itachi stalker). At the Akatsuki hideout which wouldn't hide them so well. It had a gigantic sign on the front saying "Welcome to the Akatsuki Hideout. Only members can enter, and live. If you are Not one of us, we recomend you not to enter. If you do, it is garenteed you will die. Thank-you!" Sai just staired at it, then entered. (yes, he's a pickle obsessive idiot who knows nothing but pickles and pickly pictures.) 'Shall I just stab him in the pickle or draw a picture on his pickle and stab him,' Sai planed Itachi's death. "Excuse me..." Some random person said, disturbing Sai from his thoughts. "Ahhh! I didn't take the pickles and stab them! TRUST ME!" Sai screemed out, remembering his disturbing past (Don't get me started on that...). "Didn't you read the sign? Unfortionetly, I must kill you now...Tobi's a good boy," The random person with an orange mask said. "I must kill Itachi for making disturbing pictures, making Naruto screem, making me screw up on my painting of pickles!" Sai yelled. "You can draw, let me see! Let me see! Huh...why not? Tobi's a good boy !l." Tobi pleaded as Sai shaked his head. "THEN DIE...(Sai screaming and dieing)...Tobi's a good boy, I think..." END!!

**STORY #99:**

**Sasuke was on his was to Naruto's house when he saw Sakura walking out looking mortified (she looked at the picture of Naruto and Orochimaru). Sasuke walked up to her "what happened?" Sasuke asked "Naruto, Orochimaru, nasty,picture" was all she said and walked away. Sasuke wanted to know what Sakura was horrified of so he went into Naruto's house. Like Sakura, Sasuke saw Naruto in the fetel position still muttering ' never look at bad pictures '. Sasuke then saw that Naruto's computer was on so he decided to look at it. It was not a wide choice because, now, he was doing the same as Naruto. kakashi was walking by when he saw Naruto's door open so he decided to pay him a visit. When Kakashi looked into Naruto's room he saw Naruto and Sasuke in the fetel position both mumbling. He looked at Naruto's computer and saw the picture and grinned "Jiraya's gunna love this" he said and dissippered. A few days later after Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto got over there fear they decided to never speak of the picture to anybody... little did they know Jiraya made a book on the picture (Jiraya changed Orochimaru's name to a new one so no one would hate Naruto). Lets just say Naruto's life is over.**

**STORY #100:**

Hello. This is our final story, I hope you enjoy (OR ELSE!).

Okay, a catipillar was crawling on a tree when Choji came by. "Cool, you will turn into a butterfly and we will be best friends. Gaara came by to see how the leaf village was doing (It was also an excuse to get out of all the work). "Ahhhhhhhhhh! We are under attack! Giant moth eating all our candy!" Choji yelled, ran past Gaara, hit into a pole, and fell unconcious. "Okay...I'll see how Naruto's doing then," Gaara said to nobody inparticular, but Hinata heard. "He's in the training field being tortured by Jiraya and Lee," Hinata answered suddenly and ran away, hoping nobody would ask how she knew. "Huh? Guess I'll check," Gaara said and left.

"Tell me, how did it feal with Orochimaru?" Jiraya asked Naruto. "I did nothing! I swear, Itachi is an evil ass!" Naruto yelled, obviously upset. "How dare you do that with some evil man, if you're gay, Guy sensei is the best man!" Lee said. "What the heck are you talkin about?" Gaara asked. "He did Orochimaru!" "I'm being-" "How dare you!" "The pictures, it says it all" "Horassed" "Guy sensei," "I wonder how it felt" "No No NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" "Tell Tell Tell TELL TELL!" "Wrong Wrong Wrong WRONG WRONG!" "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Gaara yelled, making the idiots shut up. His head throbbed, and he thought he was seeing things too, but he was not. "Woooooooh!" All of them said as a giant moth came, knocked them out, and ate their candy. "Like stealing candy from a baby," the moth said and flew away, looking for some more victomes.

When Jiraya, Lee, Naruto, and Gaara woke up, they decided to never speack of this again. Naruto because he was embarrased, Jiraya because being beat by a moth would ruin his reputation with girls, Lee because he was discraced with his friend of being gay with anyong but Guy, and Gaara because he was just too confused to take it all in, he didn't even know what was going on forget describing it. Everyone never got a rotten tooth again and was happy, all but Choji. END!!


End file.
